Twilight Game
by ope-hana
Summary: Despertó, otra vez el mismo sueño. Los mismos ojos que la veían con tristeza e impotencia. Sabía que todo lo que soñaba era cierto; antes pensaba que era sueños o ilusiones, e incluso pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Por que no estaba en los Juegos del Hambre.El se enamoro al verla y cuando leyó su mente se intrigo a un mas. Se acercó a su hermana mayor tan solo para...
1. Prologo

En la sorprendida reacción que sigue, estoy consciente de un sonido. La risa de Snow. Un desagradable gorgoteo crepitante acompañado de una erupción de sangre espumosa cuando la tos comienza. Lo veo doblarse hacia adelante, escupiendo su vida, hasta que sus guardias lo bloquean de mi vista.

Mientras los uniformes grises comienzan a converger en mí, pienso en lo que implica mi breve futuro como la asesina de la presidenta de Panem. La interrogación, la probable tortura, la cierta ejecución pública. Teniendo, aún de nuevo, que decir mis palabras finales al pequeño montón de gente que aún es querida en mi corazón. La prospectiva de enfrentar a mi madre, la cual estará ahora completamente sola en el mundo, lo decide.

―Buenas noches ―susurro al arco en mi mano y siento cómo se queda tranquilo. Elevo mi brazo izquierdo y giro mi cuello hacia la abertura en la manga de mi camisa. Mis dientes se hunden en los Nightlock. Trago y antes de caer al sueño profundo veo como Peeta corres tras de mi cara una cara de pánico.

 _Lo siento Peeta. No estábamos destinados._

 _Lo siento._

Despertó, otra vez el mismo sueño. Los mismos ojos que la veían con tristeza e impotencia. Sabía que todo lo que soñaba era cierto; antes pensaba que era sueños o ilusiones, e incluso pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Sus pesadillas iniciaron cuando cumplió 12 años esa noche lloró desconsoladamente. Su madre René no sabía que hacer ni que darle porque Katniss aún no aceptaba esta realidad, y así empezaron los flashbacks. Llegó a pensar que era el punto de quiebre fue cuando su madre se volvió a e enamorar de un tipo y se mudaron en Arizona. Cada vez se alejaban más de su papá –Charlie-. Ahora a sus 16 años ya recordaba un poco más de su otra vida.

Ella llamaba Katniss Everdeen, era habitante de la Veta del distrito 12. Ella murió y renació en otro lugar o mundo diferente al que ella había vivido. Este mundo era normal. No había cosechas, no tenías que preocuparte porque cada cosecha tenías que escribir tu nombre. Se sentía un poco agradecida por ello. Ahora, ella ya no era la mayor; era la menor de la familia Swan. Aquella familia disfuncional estaba confirmada por su padre –Charlie-, su madre Rene, su hermana mayor Bella, y ella; Sagittaria alias Katniss.


	2. Primer encuentro

Primer encuentro

Su hermana mayor se encontraba con un anorak en la mano, mientras se despedía de su madre Renée. Katniss no era tan apegada a su madre como lo era Isabella. Katniss sin poder evitarlo empezó a guardar rencor hacia su progenitora. Cada vez que su madre se enamoraba de un hombre era un cambio para ella. Cada vez que su madre los dejaba con los vecinos; aumentaba su desagrado hacia su madre. Por eso a la edad de 12 años, cuando empezaron las pesadillas… ella recordó que era una mujer independiente que podía ganarse el sustento de la comida.

A esa edad empezó a buscar la forma de ganar dinero. Empezó por pasear los perros de sus vecinos, por lavar carros de sus vecinos; por hornear cup cakes para venderlos en el estacionamiento de los supermercados. Necesitaba ser esa niña que soñaba cada vez que venían las pesadillas y los flashbacks.

—Bella —dijo su mamá por enésima vez antes que subieran al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo. ―Katniss trató de no rodar los ojos, y es que Renée a veces hacia esto con su primogénita. Su madre y ella ya habían fracturado su relación cuando ella se casó con Phil. Un hombre menor que su madre.

En sus "sueños y ataque de histeria" odiaba a su madre de aquel mundo, después entendió que no la odiaba simplemente le guardo rencor. Rencor por abandonarlas cuando su padre murió y katniss tenia que madurar, porque, tenía que buscar el sustento de la casa ya que se estaban muriendo de hambre. Pero esta nueva madre dejó a su padre por que no soportaba estar encerrada en un -estúpido y aburrido pueblo-. Esas fueron las palabras que su madre describía para Forks. Ahora su hermana también compartía el mismo sentimiento. Su madre no estaba lista para hacer madre y Katniss lo sabía, incluso su padre lo sabía; al igual que su abuela materna. Su madre era una mujer caprichosa y atolondrada. Por suerte Phil, lidiaría con eso.

—Es que quiero ir —mintió terriblemente su hermana.

—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites. ―Pero en sus ojos se vio el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa. y Katniss pudo ver el egoismo de su madre.

—No te preocupes por mí. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Las abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subieron al avión y ella se marchó. Para llegar a Forks tenían un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Ángels una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche.

* * *

Su padre lo había tomado demasiado bien cuando Katniss le dijo que se quería ir a vivir con él. Su padre estaba complacido de tenerla a ella. Isabella al enterarse de esto no le quedo más otra opción que colarse aunque a ella le repugnaba el lugar.

Su padre ya las había matriculado en el instituto e iba ayudar a Isabella, a comprarse un auto. Katniss sacó su reproductor y empezó a escuchar la canción que sonaba en su mente.

Su padre las estaba esperando afuera en la patrulla. Katniss no pudo evitar reírse y lanzarse hacía su padre. Amaba al sujeto, era el único que parecía comprenderla y amarla. El camino fue incómodo para Isabella y su padre, pero, para Katniss fue emocionante ver los árboles frondosos, la lluvia bañando las copas de los arboles escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana de la patrulla. Cuando llegaron a la casa Katniss dejó a su hermana con su padre –"Charlie" para Isabella-, mientras ella subía a su habitación y se cambiaba de ropa para salir inmediatamente al bosque y empezar a practicar con su arco.

― ¿no vas desempacar catnip? ―dijo su padre con cariño. Cierto, su padre fue quien le puso ese apodo cuando ella de pequeña no podía decir su nombre, Sagittaria. Su padre le dijo que Katniss significaba lo mismo, pero, ella no podía decir Katniss y solo decía "catnip".

―no, lo hare más tarde… quiero ir a practicar y si tengo suerte traigo la cena ―comentó entusiasmada.

Charlie asintió mientras le daba un beso en la frente. ―cuídate

Katniss salió hacia el garaje y sacó su arco con su carcaj que contenían sus 32 flechas. Saco un poco red de pesca mientras se ponía el impermeable. Camino rio abajo y empezó hacer sus trampas para la pesca. Después de ver que en media hora o una hora tendría su primera pesca de la tarde se sumergió al frondoso bosque para empezar a practicar sus habilidades.

Corrió, sonrió y cantó de alegría al ver que no cambiaría este lugar por complacer a su madre. Llego a la casa con 10 pescados, su padre silbó; la dejo para que ella preparara la cena. Así paso el fin de semana hasta que inicio el primer día de clases.

Para Katniss su guardarropa consistía en; chaquetas y abrigos de cuero, pantalones cargo, playeras, camisas negras o blancas, y botas. Su hermana por tiempo se burlaba de ella diciéndole que Phoenix hacia demasiado calor para que ella cargara eso. Ahora quien se estaría burlando.

Se puso una cazadora de color café, pantalones negros, y botas color café. Desayunó con su padre en lo que su hermana se terminaba de arreglar. Después de media hora Isabella estaba lista.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Katniss se separó de su hermana mientras se iba por su horario. Cada quien tenía que lidiar con sus problemas. Odiaba cuando su hermana se ponía en estado depresivo.

Su primera clase fue inglés. Fue algo tonto ser el centro de atención de las personas. Katniss era reservada y desconfiada de las intenciones de la gente. Así que todas las clases se la pasaron con los auriculares en los oídos. En la hora del receso su hermana ya estaba sentada en una mesa rodeada de tantos chicos que querían saber de ella.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada mientras digería su comida. Cuando vio que su hermana susurraba con la chica de al lado. Vio a donde se dirigía sus ojos y encontró a cinco personas hermosas. Katniss se rió de nostalgia al recordar que varía gente de capitolio hacían eso con su cuerpo. No había duda alguna que en este mundo también había gente que era mundanos estéticos. Al menos ninguno de ellos tenía los dientes afilados ni implantes de bigotes de gato.

Sintió la mirada de alguien y buscó el origen. Era su hermana Isabella que la veía con cierta molestia. Se preguntó qué fue lo que ahora hizo para merecer ese trato digno de ella. Mordió de nuevo su manzana y alzo la mirada para ver quien la seguía mirando. Se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar.

Katniss lo siguió mirando mientras masticaba su manzana. Después de aburrirse volvió a mirar a su manzana como queriendo descifrar si era alterada genéticamente o era cien por ciento natural. Volvió a darle otra mordida y no notó la diferencia. Notó que el chico de pelo cobrizo se rió disimuladamente.

* * *

 **Edward**

Para Edward cada día era un calvario. Hoy toda la escuela hablaba de la llegada de las hermanas Swan. Su hermana Alice se topó con la chica de los ojos grises azulados. Jasper también le tocó en sus clases de historia aplicada. Solo le dijo que su aroma olía encantador era más a bosque y manzana. Sus emociones eran simples sin complicaciones. Ahora en el almuerzo le llamó la atención su hermana Bella. Aquella chica lograba anular su don. Intento con la menor de las Swan; se sorprendió por lo que la chica pensaba. Como los comparó con personas de un tal "capitolio". Sin agregar el hecho que la chica se cuestionaba muchas cosas que pasaba a su alrededor. Como ejemplo con la manzana. Ella pensaba que la manzana estaba procesada genéticamente y estaba dudando en comerla. Edward sonrio al ver que la chica le dio un mordico para definir si era procesado o no. Y el veredicto era; que no sabía diferenciar.


	3. Primer Encuentro II

Katniss se levantó y fue directo a su siguiente hora; Biología, era su siguiente clase. Escondió bien sus audífonos entre su cazadora y el pelo que escapaban de su trenza. Su cabello indomable de color oscuro. Se presentó al maestro que estaba ordenando el tema de este día. Katniss fue directo a la mesa que estaba junto a los ventanales. Entre más alejada que este de estos adolescentes mejor.

La clase se fue llenando poco a poco, ella estaba tan concentrada cantando _Deep in the Meadow_ en su mente, que no notó que su mesa ya estaba ocupada por el tipo vanidoso. Cuando lo notó sin poder evitarlo se espantó. La tomó desprevenida. Ella le dio una leve inclinación y fijo su vista hacia el maestro. Vio que su hermana entraba a la clase, al pasar por el pequeño ventilador hizo que su compañero de mesa la viera como la peste.

 _Definitivamente ha sido operado y alterado quirúrgicamente_ pensó al ver que nadie reaccionaria así. Y pensaba que la tecnología de aquí apenas estaba siendo explorada. Katniss le dio una leve sonrisa a su hermana mientras se iba a los asientos de atrás. Vio de pasada a su compañero de mesa y notó que la estaba viendo con una mirada penetrante y molesta.

Katniss le sostuvo la mirada y arrugó la nariz de disgusto. Vio como el chico le dio una cara de incredulidad.

A pesar de ser guapo no se comparaba en nada al chico de sus sueños. Y solo de recordar aquel sueño, sonrió.

Finnick Odair tenía los ojos verde mar, pelo broncíneo y piel dorada. Estaba a centímetros de ella. Se metía un azucarillo en la boca y se apoyó contra un caballo.

― Hola, Katniss. ― Dice. Como si se hubieran conocido durante años, cuando de hecho nunca se habían visto antes.

― Hola, Finnick. ― contesta, igual de casualmente, aunque ella se sienta incomoda por su cercanía, especialmente ya que tiene tanta piel expuesta.

― ¿Quieres un azucarillo? ― Dice, ofreciendo su mano, que está llena hasta arriba. ― Se supone que son buenos para los caballos, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ellos tienen años para comer azúcar, mientras que tú y yo... bueno, si vemos algo dulce, mejor que lo agarremos rápido.

La ausencia se hizo presente y dirigió su vista hacia el maestro que se encontraba hablando de las lombrices plenarias. Vio de nuevo a su compañero de mesa, él tenía una cara de intriga con ganas de querer preguntarle algo. Fue la hora más larga para Katniss, entre las miradas furtivas que le daba a ella y cuando volteaba hacia donde se encontraba su hermana la veía con odio.

 _Patético._

Vio como el chico regreso a verla con cierta molestia. _¿Lo habré dicho en voz alta?_ Se preguntó mientras seguía poniéndole atención al maestro.

Al final de la clase fue el primero en salir. Ella solo lo observó, _idiota;_ pensó. Su hermana le dio una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó interesada sin dejar de ver hacia donde se había ido el chico. Katniss metía todos sus cosas en la mochila mientras observaba a su alrededor. Vio que bella venia acompañada de un chico aniñado.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a Cullen que las veía feo? —preguntó el tipo. Pareciera que todos estaban interesados en el chico Cullen.

—no sé, no es como le tomara un poco de importancia. Deberías preguntarle si te interesa. —le dijo al chico aniñado. El tipo se puso de un color colorado mientras trataba de decir algo coherente—. ¿Qué clase tienes? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—voy al gimnasio —le respondió. Katniss asintió en comprensión mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona.

—Trata de impresionarlos —vio como bella rodo los ojos y le dio una sonrisa algo empática. El tipo aniñado se quedó con su hermana mientras ella se dirigía hacia su siguiente clase.

Vio que fuera el edificio correcto. Cuando entró se tensó al ver a otro pálido. Si ella estuviera en el capitolio estaría segura que era un _Muto._ Respiró profundo antes de hablar con la maestra Goff. Aquella maestra la hizo presentarse en clase, había un pupitre disponible a lado del _Muto-pálido_ ; Katniss se acercó a la mesa disponible.

—Hola —lo saludó amable. Al menos este tipo no le dio la mirada extraña.

—Hola —respondió en español. Katniss le dio una sonrisa divertida—. Soy Emmett Cullen —dio su nombre. Katniss asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sagittaria, pero me gusta más Katniss —el chico tenia cierto humor que le hacía recordar a Gale.

—Hermoso nombre —comentó divertido el tipo mientras le daba una sonrisa. Katniss noto como se le formaba dos hoyuelos a Emmett. El chico tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

—gracias, mi padre fue el responsable —respondió mientras sacaba su libreta y ponía atención a la maestra.

La hora pasó sin ningún percance de hecho la que más le gustó a Katniss. Emmett no le dio esa mirada que todos los de Forks le daban, fue al contrario. Y es cuando ella recordó que las clases anteriores habían tenido clase con la mayoría de ellos. Solo faltaba la rubia y ya se había encontrado con todos los Mutos-pálidos. El chico Cullen le dio su espacio y ella a él. Hablaba si era necesario, pero fuera de eso la clase estuvo bien.

Fue entregar su boleta de asistencia con la Sra. Coope. Cuando se encontró a Edward. Escuchó como el tipo intentaba cambiar de clase, Katniss sonrió internamente. _Idiota_. La puerta se abrió y notó que a su lado estaba su hermana. Ambas se vieron y Katniss encogió los hombros.

 _Patético_

Vio como el tipo las miró con un odio y más a su hermana. _No eres nada discreto en disimular_ pensó. El chico pasó cerca de ellas y se quedó como tres segundos observándola con cierta molestia e intriga. Se acercaron a dejar su papeleta para partir a su hogar.

Por tener un encuentro de miradas con la Swan, cuando llegó a su próxima clase se encontró con una sorpresa. La más pequeña de los Swan se encontraba sentada en su mesa y asiento. La chica tenía los audífonos puestos que cubrían bien su pelo color azabache, estaba cantando una melodía que él no reconocía.

 _En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

 _Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

 _Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

 _Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

 _Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

 _Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

 _Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

 _Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

 _En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

 _Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

 _Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

 _Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

 _Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

 _Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

 _Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

 _Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Parecía una nana, sin poder evitarlo se embelesado con la dulce voz de esa chica. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó sin hacer el menor ruido. Grave error. La chica se asustó ya que su ritmo cardiaco se desestabilizó. Vio como respiro calmado para serenarse y después darle una leve inclinación de saludo. Leyó como la niña ya lo había catalogado como un tipo vanidoso. Se disgustó por haberlo comparado como si él fuera Rosalie.

La niña puso atención en lo que hacía el profesor cuando ingresó su hermana. La hermana mayor paso por un ventilador y su aroma llegó a él. Su olor lo impacto como si fuera una gran grúa de demolición. No sabía cómo definirlo. Él se había convertido en el cazador y ella en la presa. Todos los alumnos eran un daño colateral. Su olor se impregno en el aire y si no fuera por la voz de su compañera él hubiera saltado tras la yugular de su hermana.

Definitivamente fue operado y alterado quirúrgicamente pensó su compañera de mesa. Ella lo siguió comparando con el mundo imaginario donde ella creía que venía. Lo más extraño fue las imágenes eran tan reales. Cuando su compañera sonrió a su hermana, no pudo evitar ver con odio a la peste. Agradeció que el aroma que desprendía su compañera de mesa, fuera lo más parecido a la naturaleza. Era fresco y a tierra mojada que contrarrestaba al olor de su hermana.

Sin poder evitarlo se la quedó observando mientras fruncía el ceño de molestia al notar que la chica no sentía la atracción hacia él. La pequeña señorita le sostuvo la mirada mientras arrugaba la nariz en forma de disgusto. Y él se quedó incrédulo a lo que veía. Estaba perplejo a este nuevo cambio y esta persona.

Aquella señorita tuvo el descaro de compararlo con un tipo de sus sueños. Un tal Finnick Odair, un tipo de piel dorada, pelo broncíneo y ojos color verde mar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que dijo el tipo.

― ¿Quieres un azucarillo? ― Dijo. ― Se supone que son buenos para los caballos, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ellos tienen años para comer azúcar, mientras que tú y yo... bueno, si vemos algo dulce, mejor que lo agarremos rápido.

Mientras tú y yo… ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere que los caballos tienes años para comer azúcar y ellos no? ¿Por qué aprovechan si ven un poco de azúcar? Estaba tan intrigado a lo que pensó la niña que dejo por segundo el aroma de la hermana. Cuando se acordó de eso. Vio de refilón donde estaba aquella peste. La chica Swan la estaba viendo y él le dio una mirada furiosa por atreverse a que su lado bestial saliera a la luz. La odiaba por los sentimientos y emociones que estaba sintiendo.

 _Patético_.

Sin poder evitarlo volteo a ver a su compañera. Y la vio con molestia por hacerle quedar como un loco.

¿Lo habré dicho en voz alta? Se preguntó. ¿Patético? ¿Por qué esa chiquilla usaba ese adjetivo? El no provocaba conmover; ni tampoco infundía melancolía ni tristeza. ¿Cómo este ser extraño podía usar esos adjetivos?

No despego la vista de ella. Quería hacerles miles de preguntas de porque determino que él se veía patético. ¿Acaso a sus ojos él se veía indefenso? ¿Qué fue lo que le ocasionó que el fuera catalogado como patético? ¿Quién diablos era esta chica que hasta ahora no había dado su nombre solo su apellido? Trato de buscar en las mentes de todos los alumnos que estaba presentes en la sala. Se molestó al saber que la peste no podía leerla. Cuando sonó la campana el salió rápido.

 _Idiota._

Se tensó al salir. Fue corriendo hacia los pasillos para respirar el aire limpio del efluvio de Isabella, mientras seguía pensando en lo que la chica pensó. Primero, fue catalogado como patético, para después quedar como un idiota. Escuchó como su hermana, Isabella, preguntaba si estaba bien. Su compañera observó como llegaba Mike newton con una confianza que se desboronó cuando la chica respondió en un tono frio e indiferente. Esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas y de los estándares humanos. Caminó rápido al saber que Isabella pasaría por donde estaba el. Cuando llegó a su auto puso un Cd de música ruidosa pero no lograba concentrarse. El aroma de Isabella lo hacía querer probarlo. Busco en las mentes de los demás de que hacia aquella chica Swan. La hermana mayor hacia su mejor intento en no golpear a nadie. Falló. Golpeó a Mike newton que trató de parecer increíble a pesar que quería llorar. Y eso que apenas iniciaba la clase. Fue la voz de Emmett la que le llamó la atención.

Eddie ¿Dónde estás? La chica nueva se sentó en tu asiento.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa niña lo está haciendo a propósito?

Sintió que una imagen venia de aquella niña al escuchar a Emmett hablar. ¿Quién demonios era Gale? ¿Sagittaria? ¿Ese era su nombre?

Ahora recordó que Alice le había dicho que la más joven de las Swan tenía un peculiar nombre. Un tubérculo comestible. Un peculiar nombre para una persona tan peculiar. Se dio cuenta que la niña no era tan alta como su hermana mayor. Ella apenas media 1.60cm, mientras que su hermana era de 1.65. Ella tenía el pelo oscuro, y largo. Mientras Isabella era de un tono castaño chocolatoso. La piel era de una tez olivácea mientras su hermana era blanca no tanto como la de ellos. Los ojos de Isabella eran de color chocolate y la de su hermana era grises azulados. Isabella tenía la complexión delgada mientras que Sagittaria era de curvas. Sagittaria parecía rehuir y desconfiar de todos y su hermana era tímida y un poco sociable. Sin contar que una le podía leer la mente mientras la otra no. Una le daba paz con su aroma y la otra le provocaba ser la bestia que odiaba. Ambas hermanas eran tan diferentes… y a la vez tan importantes en causarle intriga y ganas de saber de ellas. Después de salir de su ensoñación se dio cuenta que estaba tarareando la canción que Katniss estaba cantando en su mente mientras hacia su trabajo de español.

¡Como deseaba estar en el salón!

Salió del auto para ir por si lograba cambiar de horarios. No podía estar cerca de ambas hermanas. Ambas eran un peligro para el. Estuvo negociando con la secretaria pero la señora le daba evasivas. Fue cuando escucho su propia conversación en la mente de otra persona. Y alguien de nuevo abrió la puerta que filtro el olor de Isabella.

 _Idiota._ Fue el pensamiento de la menor.

Ambas hermanas Swan lo estaba viendo. Una con una mueca de miedo y la otra con indiferencia tosca. Ambas hermanas se vieron y Sagittaria se encogía de hombros como si no supiera lo que pasaba. A pesar, que se estaba dando una idea.

Patético.

Vio a las dos hermanas con molestia y más odio hacia Isabella por querer desear su sangre.

 _No eres en nada discreto en disimular_ pensó la niña. Edward pasó a su lado y se quedó observando más segundos de lo normal a la hermana más joven. Esa niña a pesar de poner una cara indiferente su forma de ser era un poco tosca. El quería verla florecer para que confiara en los demás y en él. El mismo se empezaba a contradecir y odiaba eso. ¿Por qué las hermanas Swan le provocaban esto?

Pero de algo estaba seguro; y era alejarse por un tiempo de Forks. Las hermanas Swan eran un peligro para su cordura. Él ya había tomado la decisión y solo esperaba que su familia lo aceptara.


	4. El Prodigio

Había pasado una semana donde el que chico raro había dejado de ir a la escuela. Bella seguía diciendo que era culpa de ella. Katniss no le tomó mucha importancia. Esos días se la pasaba entre instituto e ir a la Push para invitar a Jacob a pescar o enseñarle a disparar su arco. Bella prefirió refugiarse en su cuarto y leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas._ Su primer fin de semana acompañó a su padre a pescar junto con Harry Clearwater y Billy Black. Isabella prefirió quedarse en la casa.

El lunes a primera hora llegó al instituto junto con su hermana. Isabella se quedó con sus amigas, mientras ella ingresaba a su clase y aprovechaba repasar sus apuntes. A pesar, que la primera hora lo tenía con una de los Mutos-pálidos ella los ignoró excepto su compañero de Español. Los demás no eran muy discretos en ocultar su desagrado hacia ella.

En la hora de almuerzo Katniss se sentó en su mesa habitual. Empezó a diseñar un boceto sobre el Sinsajo de su sueño. Vio como la mayoría de los alumnos empezaban una guerra de nieve. Ella se sintió un poco molesta porque eso quería decir que su padre no le podía dar permiso a ir al bosque, ya que el sendero quedaba bastante lodoso y corría riesgo que se lastime. Aunque eso pasaba también con la lluvia.

Sintió que alguien la observaba. Alzó la vista para buscar aquella mirada y sus ojos se toparon con el chico pálido. El chico vanidoso había regresado. Bella debería estar brincando de alegría al verlo. Ya que toda la semana no fue muy discreta en buscarlo con la mirada. Vio como el tipo sonreía. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermana y era cierto. Pero en vez de estar alegre era lo contrario.

Isabella estaba más que nerviosa al verlo. Según su hermana lo iba a confrontar cuando lo viera. Esta era una oportunidad. Pero su hermana estaba bastante pálida y pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma. Se hubiera acercado a preguntar, pero, ayer escuchó por error lo que ella le estaba diciendo a su madre.

" _Katniss sonríe más seguido al estar acá con Charlie, se comporta de una manera más extraña. Sus ataques de paranoia ya no las tiene. Y creo que las pesadillas eran una forma para llamar la atención. En la escuela se comporta de una forma tosca e indiferente y cuando está en la casa es muy diferente con Charlie"_

Katniss se acercó más a la puerta para escuchar.

" _creo que solo es un poco grosera contigo y los demás. Creo que Phil tenía razón, Katniss solo quería llamar la atención y más la de Charlie, creo que está pasando la etapa de rebeldía. Porque conmigo suele darme unas leves sonrisas pero es cordial. Solo a Charlie es que le da todo su afecto. ¿Y tú como estas mama…?"_

Katniss se retiró para no seguir escuchando. Ella odiaba cuando Isabella y su madre conspiraban para hablar detrás de sus espaldas. ¿Llamar la atención? ¿Etapa de rebeldía? ¡Que estupidez! Solo de recordar le hacían sentir furiosa y enfrentarlas. Pero se calmó mientras imaginaba a su padre reír. Si, solo quería solo a su papá. Al menos él estaba feliz de verla y tenerla a su lado.

Vio de reojo su Sinsajo, y vio su reloj de mano, que faltaba diez minutos para que el receso terminara. Levantó sus cosas y llevó la charola hacia el contenedor. Vio que los Cullen la observaba y ella los ignoró como la peste. Odiaba este mundo. Prefería perderse entre sus sueños. Pero adoraba estar bajo la protección que su padre le daba. Sonrió de nuevo al recordarlo.

Llegó muy temprano al aula, vio que el profesor estaba preparando la clase. Se sentó en su lugar y de nuevo empezó a dar los retoques más estéticos a su Sinsajo. Recordó a un chico que era bueno dibujando. Estaba tan concentrada que escuchó como la silla se movía, pero, ella seguía tan encimada en su dibujo que no le tomo importancia.

—Hola —se escuchó una tranquila y angelical.

Katniss alzo la mirada y se preguntó mentalmente si era con ella o escuchó mal. Dio por hecho que habría saludado al chico de atrás. Así que lo miro con cierto recelo por si acaso se burlaba de ella. Y era cierto. Él le dio una sonrisa entre cordial y falsa.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada —Katniss parpadeó una y otra vez. Buscó con la mirada a su hermana que estaba pendiente a lo que pasaba en su mesa—. Tú debes ser Katniss Swan —el siguió en su presentación. Entonces si estaba hablando con ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

—creo que todo el mundo sabe sus nombres, todo el pueblo las esperaban —aclaró su pregunta. Eso no era lo que ella quería oír.

—no, no me refería a eso. Me llamaste Katniss —solo a una persona de este pueblo le había dicho como decirle. Los demás a un no tenían el derecho.

— ¿prefieres Sagittaria?

—Sí, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre o mi apellido —lo dijo de una forma brusca. Nadie merecía todavía llamarla por su sobre nombre.

—Oh —parecía decepcionado. Pero Katniss lo ignoró y siguió en su boceto.

La clase inicio así como el señor Banner les dio la tarea de clasificar las diapositivas de las fases de mitosis. Y el trabajo iba a ser en parejas. Ella no quería convivir más de lo normal.

— ¿las damas primero compañera? —preguntó el Muto-pálido con una sonrisa al final.

—Como gustes —respondió educada. El chico seguía con una sonrisa casi coqueta pero para Katniss se aparecía a una falsa.

—puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

—todo tuyo. —le cedió el microscopio mientras observaba que su hermana estaba haciendo la prueba con Ángela Weber.

—Profase —el despegó su vista del microscopio. Katniss lo anotó en su libreta mientras tomaba la diapositiva y la ponía de forma ordenada. El chico pálido puso otra diapositiva y estaba confuso en observar o cedérselo a ella. Katniss lo alentó a que siguiera—. Anafase —declaró. Katniss lo anotó en su libreta mientras le daba la última diapositiva y sus dedos chocaron. Sus dedos eran fríos, era como si hubiera participado en la guerra de nieve que hubo hace media hora. Fue raro, y más cuando sintió una calidez para después ser como una corriente eléctrica. Todo era extraño—. Lo siento —comentó apenado.

Katniss asintió en comprensión. Tomó el microscopio mientras ponía la diapositiva. Y era interfase. Lo anotó en su libreta. Tomó la diapositiva que era anafase y lo verifico. Exactamente era correcto. Puso la que era profase y exactamente era Profase. ¡Vaya el chico era listo!

—estas bien en tus respuestas. —alabo—. Acertaste en todas. ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? —preguntó curiosa.

El solo le dio una sonrisa cálida mientras asentía. Al menos no presuntuoso.

— ¿y tú?

—también. Iba en la clase avanzada con mi hermana —señaló a su hermana de atrás.

El volteo a verla y asintió.

— ¿son hermanas mellizas? —preguntó un poco curioso. Dándole una sonrisa empática. No quería responderle pero él estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por hacerle plática.

—no, bella es mayor unos años. Simplemente que en mis papeles de registro me subieron un año. Técnicamente ahora tengo 15 años, que 16 años —explicó. El chico estaba atento sin despegar su vista de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mmm es complicado —respondió sin soltar más de lo necesario.

—Creo que puedo seguirte —insistió. Katniss quería resoplar y decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos. Pero mejor suspiro profundo. Solo esperaba que su compañero no fuera un chismoso y toda la escuela se enterara. Vio de reojo a los costados para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando. Su hermana ya había terminado y se encontraba hablando con Ángela mientras miraba de soslayo donde estaba.

—cuando mis padres se separaron, mi madre había venido a Forks para firmar el divorcio. Así que no sé qué paso que termino en la cama de mi padre. Mi madre oculto el embarazo, y le hizo creer a mi papá que yo no era su hija. Pero mi padre no dudaba y se lo confirmo Isabella. Entonces mi padre peleo para darme su apellido. Así que por eso en el registro aparezco con un año de más. ¿Entiendes?

Cullen asintió en compresión. Katniss se dio cuenta de algo raro. Y es que el chico tenía los ojos más claros que hace una semana.

— ¿usas lentillas? —preguntó.

—no

—vaya, hace una semana juraría que eran negros —dijo casi incrédula por la obvia mentira del chico Cullen. El chico enserio era vanidoso, porque no lo aceptaba. Vio como el chico se molestaba y apretaba las manos como ha ce una semana. Vio que respiró profundo calmándose mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

El profesor Banner llegó a la mesa para verificar y hablar en voz fuerte.

—en fin Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Sagittaria también mirase por el microscopio?

—en realidad ella superviso que lo hubiera hecho bien. —por el tono de voz, tanto ella como el profesor lo vieron preguntándose si estaba bromeando o era sarcasmo o la verdad.

El profesor la miró escéptica, creo que llegó a la conclusión del sarcasmo. Dando entender que ella no hizo nada. Pero fingió modestia.

— ¿has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Traro de darle una sonrisa pero falló.

—con la raíz de una cebolla no. Pero, si con una bástula de pescado —explicó.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿estabas en curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—si

—Bueno, —la miró por unos segundos—. Supongo que es bueno que sean compañeros de laboratorio.

El profesor se fue murmurando mientras se alejaba, ella cambio sus apuntes por donde estaba su Sinsajo.

—es una lástima, lo de la nieve ¿no? —preguntó Cullen.

Katniss lo vio recelosa. Algo le decía que este tipo era un Muto.

—Si una lástima —le siguió la corriente—. ¿A ti te gusta? —se acordó de su mano. El Muto sonrió casi complacido.

—sí, no tienes idea.

—Aleluya —dijo en forma sarcástica. Ella le molestaba la nieve por dos simples cosas. Su padre no la dejaba ir al bosque. La otra era que, por haber mucha nieve. Cuando esta se derretía formaba demasiado lodo, y estaba segura que su hermana Isabella, a cada rato tendría que ir al hospital.

—Te ha de encantar Forks —lo dijo como un hecho.

—Sí, no tienes idea —repitió sus mismas palabras. Y era cierto, amaba la naturaleza que había y lo pacifico que se sentía estar en medio del bosque.

Siguió sombreando su Sinsajo cuando el chico volvía hablar.

— ¿no extrañas a tu mamá?

Katniss levantó su vista y frunció el ceño. No quería hablar de ello.

— ¿Por qué?

—has vivido con ella por 15 años —aclaro con una voz suave.

—no exactamente, cada verano veníamos a visitar a mi padre. Y en la navidad me la pasaba con papá. Isabella no era muy entusiasta en venir dos veces al año. Así cuando Isabella cumplió los catorce dejó de venir y mi madre no quería que tampoco viniera; así que invento una excusa, y apoyó a Isabella. Padre tuvo que ir a visitarnos hasta Phoenix —solo recordar aquel día, sintió una rabia. Ya que su madre había alegado que ella se encontraba enferma. Que tenía pesadillas de que ella huía de un bosque. Así que su madre dedujo que Forks le estaba afectando. Si tenía esos sueños, pero como decirle a su madre que ella mataba para que no la mataran.

Suspiro y vio como Edward la veía con una cara enternecida y herida. Ella se sintió incomoda y sin proponérselo se sonrojó. No le gustaba esa mirada.

—pero ahora estas acá —dio una sonrisa cálida y Katniss le correspondió.

—sí, use la misma táctica de bella hace unos meses.

— ¿Cuál?

—René se ha casado el pasado septiembre. Y como "legalmente" tengo dieciséis, estuve a cada momento insistiendo en venir a vivir con mi papá. No estaban convencidos. Pero, tuve que hacer que Isabella entrara la ecuación —soltó una sonrisa y Edward también se rió.

— ¿Cómo? —alentó Edward

—mencione que René se veía triste al estar en casa y no poder estar con Phil. Así que ella también insistió en querer venir aquí.

—para ella debe ser difícil vivir en Forks

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuró complaciente—, ella odia el frio, la lluvia y todo Forks.

Ambos soltaron sonrisas cómplices.

—No es justo —murmuró serio. Lo vio un momento poniéndose seria, pero volvieron a soltar risitas.

—claro que no. ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —murmuró un poco seco y serio.

—Bueno eso es todo —dio por terminada la conversación con Edward…

 _¿Edward?_

Vio que su compañero volteo a verla. Ella solo estaba en shock al darse cuenta que había permitido ser sociable con un Muto. Que ahora ya no tenía la palabra Muto en la cara si no tenía la etiqueta de Edward.

El profesor banner siguió con la clase. Y ella ignoro el caos que tenía en su mente. Y decidió en no permitir de nuevo abrirse en alguien desconocido. Así que noto como el chico volvía apretar las manos y mostraba una cara tensa. Cuando sonó el timbre fue el primero en salir.

Vio cómo su hermana se acercaba al igual que el chico aniñado. Tenían escrito en la cara la palabra "chismosos" o "interesados".

— ¿estás bien? te vi sonreír —dijo su hermana pareciendo desinteresada. Pero la verdad no lo disimulaba bien.

—Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —dijo el chismoso Golden retriever.

Katniss ya tenía su cara de indiferencia. No iba hablar nada en concreto por si acaso su hermana iba hablar detrás de sus espaldas cuando nadie la viera.

— ¿te espero en el estacionamiento? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

Isabella asintió. Katniss le dio una sonrisa mientras iba a su próxima clase. Cuando llegó al salón notó que en su lugar estaba Edward. Y Emmett tenía una sonrisa burlona hacia su compañero. Katniss le dio una inclinación a Emmett y se sentó lejos de ellos. A pesar que la mesa que le tocó estaba destartalada e imposible de escribir lo ignoró.

La maestra inicio la clase, ella empezaba anotar lo que decía la profesora cuando vio que Edward se ponía más tenso y pálido. Pareciera que estuviera enfermo.

La maestra le pregunto algo y el volteo a verla. Su cara parecía herida, Katniss quería decirle si estaba bien. Ignoro la cara herida de Edward para enfocarse en sus apuntes. Ambos chicos salieron del aula. El chico realmente parecía enfermo. La maestra reinicio la clase y al verla que batalla para escribir le dijo que se sentara en la mesa desocupada.

Después de un rato regreso Emmett. El chico no dijo nada pero la miraba de soslayo. Era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero tenía miedo de que lo regañaran. Cuando terminó la clase se fue hacia el estacionamiento. Se encontró que su hermana Isabella se fracturo el pie y le era imposible manejar.

Katniss se puso nerviosa, ella no sabía manejar muy bien que digamos. Al contrario, ella maneja lo demasiado precavida. De hecho era lo doble de lenta que Isabella.

Su hermana ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Miro alrededor y encontró a Edward cullen que se apoyaba en la puerta de su flamante auto. El chico se veía ya mejor y sin inicios de estar enfermo. Ella sin fijarse metió marcha atrás y freno de golpe.

— ¡hey! —se quejó su hermana.

—lo siento, ese carro se me atravesó —se justificó.

Volvió a poner marcha atrás con más cuidado y tuvo éxito. Siguió la mirada hacia delante, cuando paso por donde estaba el auto de Edward Cullen vio que reía. _Idiota_.


	5. el Prodigio II

Cuando se despertó se llevó una sorpresa. Había una neblina y se dio cuenta que había caído agua-nieve. Bajo a desayunar cereales mientras esperaba su hermana. Su padre había salido muy temprano al trabajo, ella solo escuchó los pasos cuando bajaba por las escaleras, salía, y entraba a la casa a cada veinte minutos, para después irse a tu trabajo.

Su hermana Isabella, aun le dolía el pie. Katniss tenía que manejar, eso significaba que tenían que irse lo más temprano para que no se retrasaran. Cuando llegaron al instituto, ayudó a su hermana a bajar y llevarla al interior.

—Mi mochila, lo deje en la camioneta —comentó apenada su hermana. Katniss le sonrió mientras la recargaba en el casillero.

—descuida, voy por ella.

Salió del edificio para ir hacia la camioneta mientras iba tarareando una canción. Vio de pasada que los cullen estaban en el estacionamiento, y Edward la observaba. Ella solo lo ignoró mientras caminaba apurada hacia donde estaba la camioneta mal estacionada. Abrió la puerta, se fijó con cuidado que nadie viniera, ni tampoco que golpeara un auto. Cuando estacionó lo más alejado de autos, sacó la mochila de su hermana, se dio cuenta de algo.

Se agachó para ver los neumáticos y la comprensión llego a ella. El ruido que escuchó en la mañana era su padre, que había puesto finas cadenas entrecruzadas para evitar el cualquier percance. Sonrió enternecida por el gesto de su padre, y sintió una calidez. Su padre era un gran Hombre. Escuchó que alguien derrapó pero no le tomó importancia ya que seguía en su estado de nostalgia.

El chirrido se tornó fuerte hasta convertirse en estruendo. Sobresaltada alzó la vista.

La adrenalina y el bombeo de sangre hicieron que su mente trabajara varias cosas a la vez. Vio como todos tenían una cara de espanto, al ver que la furgoneta se iba estrellar contra un auto. Vio como Edward la miraba espantado. Katniss sin dudarlo se le vino a la mente la misma imagen pero con un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Pero la furgoneta golpeó al auto y se desvió hacia donde estaba ella. Podía brincar, podía saltar hacia el lado seguro, pero estaba todavía en shock, y su cuerpo no quiso responder. Ella iba a morir como lo hizo en su sueño. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, y desear que Charlie no se deprima como antes.

No podría escoger como morir. Si una bala, o por el impacto de un carro. ¿Cuál de las dos dolería menos?

La bala sería mucho más rápida.

Sintió que alguien la golpeó, pero no de enfrente como esperaba; si no de costado. Abrió los ojos para ver, y se vio rodeada de unos brazos que detenían la furgoneta y la desviaba hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Eso hizo que la camioneta se ladeara y la golpeara por la espalda. El golpe fue fuerte como si se hubiera caído de espaldas a dos metros. En eso un recuerdo vino.

Cuando tenía siete años, había ido en las vacaciones de invierno a ver a su padre. Su hermana Isabella no la acompaño. Charlie la había llevado a la casa de la familia Black. Los hijos del señor Black, estaban jugando a las escondidas, Jacob, le tocaba encontrar. Las gemelas había ido a esconderse en pórtico, y ella había decidido por esconderse en la copa de un árbol. En medio de la escalada perdió el equilibrio, logrando que cayera a tres metros de altura. Fue como si el impacto le dejase sin ninguna chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí se quedó, luchando por inspirar por espirar, por lo que fuera.

Así se sentía ahora. Intenta recordar como respirar, no puede hablar, y está completamente aturdida. El silencio siguió mientras su corazón palpitaba exageradamente. La adrenalina se iba extinguiendo dejándola en un letargo de shock. Edward cullen, el chico Muto-pálido la había salvado, y, le estaba hablando suave, y desesperadamente.

— ¿Sagittaria? ¿Cómo estás?

—Duele —musitó sin despegar su vista de él. Aún estaba en shock.

La lucidez empezó a llegar poco, a poco, y el dolor empezaba iniciar junto con el ardor de la piel.

— ¿puedes pararte? —preguntó el Muto más preocupado.

— ¡ay! —gritó al sentir que el muto la apretaba de mano para levantarla.

—Es mejor no moverte estas herida —su voz sonaba aun preocupada pero con tono de lamento.

Ella solo parpadeó, dejo de moverse para que su cuerpo dejara de doler.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—estaba a tu lado, Sagittaria. —respondió un poco serio.

Ella estaba aún aturdida y asintió. El chico se puso adelante como queriendo checar su grado de lucidez, pero ella aún estaba en shock. _¿Eres un Muto?_ Preguntó mentalmente, vio como el chico negaba. Escuchó la voz de su hermana, Isabella gritaba su nombre a lo lejos. _¿Dónde está la mochila de Isabella?_ Se preguntó.

" **¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Donde estas!**

Escuchó a varios gritar que sacaran a un tal Tyler.

—no te muevas —ordenó alguien y asintió. Vio de reojo que ya no había nadie a su lado; Cullen se había ido.

— ¡sacar a Tyler de la furgoneta! —gritó otra persona.

— ¡es la hija jefe Swan! —alguien gritó para confirmar quienes eran los involucrados del accidente.

Se escuchó un bullicio mientras los demás llegaban. Sintió que algo caliente resbalaba por su frente, y la parte de su nuca. Se llevó las manos hacia el lugar, notó que era sangre; su sangre. Un aluvión de varias imágenes vino en su mente. _Sangre tenía en sus manos cuando una niña en sus brazos se estaba muriendo, y le estaba pidiendo que le cantara._ La canción que siempre canta, era la que canto cuando esa niña murió. Empezó a sentir miedo, terror a que esa niña quien estaba en sus brazos tuviera el pelo rubio y ojos azules. El miedo que sentía fue fuerte que empezaron a temblarle las manos. ¿Quién demonios era Rue? ¿Quién era Prim?

Escuchó las voces rudas de las personas mayores. Escuchó como Bella pedía llegar a donde estaba su hermana. Katniss aún estaba perpleja mientras seguía observando sus manos. _"Esta sangre no es mía, esta sangre no es mía, esta sangre no es mía"_ recitaba como mantra.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó alguien. Katniss hubiera rodado los ojos, o incluso hubiera resoplado, pero sin embargo contesto:

—no es mi sangre…

Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Cuando llegaron a ella, le pusieron un collarín mientras le ponían vendajes para parar la sangre. La subieron en la camilla.

Bella seguía llorando al verla, tenía la cara culpable por lo que pasó. La mayoría del instituto la veían un poco atentos a lo que pasaba como queriendo grabarse la cara que ella tenía. La chica que siempre estaba con Bella la veía con gesto adusto al igual que otras, mientras la llevaban en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. La lucidez, y dolor ya estaban trabajando.

No tardo mucho cuando su padre llegó.

— ¡Katniss! —gritó con pánico al reconocerla en la camilla.

Katniss quería llorar al verlo pero al ver que los demás seguían viéndola reprimió sus emociones, y puso una cara indiferente. No iba a parecer débil enfrente de los demás. No ahora. Su padre la besó en la frente mientras buscaba a Bella con la mirada. Se fue con uno del EMT más cercano. Katniss enfocó su vista hacia otro lado y se posó en los Mutos-Cullen. Ahí se encontraba Emmett, a su lado izquierdo estaba la rubia, del lado derecho chica castaña. Solo habían tres, no más. Ellos la veían precavidos, como esperando que ella empezara hablar de lo que paso hace una rato.

—Vas estar bien pequeña —dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba la mano. Katniss creyó que le habían dicho que aún estaba en shock es por eso que no hablaba.

La policía escoltó a las ambulancias hacia el hospital del condado. Llegaron al hospital, la bajaron con cierto cuidado. La condujeron a la sala de emergencias. Una enfermera llegó y le dio una mueca enternecida. La mujer le tomo la presión, y le puso un termómetro en la boca. Después de verificar, se fue hacia la puerta.

La sala había varias camillas y cortinas blanquecinas el lugar olía a alcohol, legía y un olor que no lograba identificar. A los pocos segundos trajeron al otro accidentado, que también tenía vendajes ensangrentados. Al menos los dos quedaron hechos papillas. El chico al verla puso una cara de ansiedad.

— ¡Sagittaria, lo siento mucho!

Katniss quería decirle que no se preocupara, que ambos estaban igual. La enfermera se acercó al chico, empezó por retirarle las vendas. Él tenía cortes en la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad, y entré en el hielo… —Katniss también pensó que iba a morir—. Agradezco que te hayas echo un lado. ¡Que buenos reflejos tienes! —dijo el chico aun asombrado y ansioso—. ¿Por qué no hablas? —preguntó.

Fue la enfermera quien respondió.

—está todavía en shock.

— ¡lo siento mucho Sagittaria! ¡Lo siento!

Se llevaron a Tyler primero a hacerles unos rayos X. la enfermera empezó a cambiarle las vendas. Llegó su turno, a ella la levantaron con cuidado para ponerla en la silla de ruedas. Sacó un leve gemido de dolor. Regresó a la sala de emergencias, y Tyler aún seguía disculpándose. Katniss quería decirle que no había problema, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo de que si hablaba lo más probable es que se pusiera a llorar. Sintió una pesadez y se quedó dormida.

Fue despertada por la luz centellante de la linterna. Ella abrió los ojos desorbitada y desorientada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo una voz angelical.

Ella buscó el origen de la voz y se llevó otro ataque de Shock. ¡Había otro Muto en esta ciudad!

— ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el hombre un poco cauteloso al ver su estado—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a repetir la pregunta.

—Como si me hubiera golpeado un auto —musitó ronca. Sintió seca la boca.

—Exacto —le dio una sonrisa cordial—. Las radiografías salieron bien. Pero estará en observación por 24 horas ya que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte. En este momento le coseré dos puntos en la nuca. Y un punto en el lateral izquierdo.

Katniss asintió.

— ¿siente algún dolor más?

—espalda, y cabeza. Pero más la cabeza.

El doctor asintió mientras transcribía en unas hojas.

—bien en unos minutos la enfermera le dará analgésicos para el dolor y le harán una intravenosa. —Katniss volvió asentir—, será trasladada a una habitación.

La enfermera le ayudo a cambiarse su ropa por una bata del hospital, cuando se recostó, estuvo como una hora despierta; no lograba dormir. Sintió alivio cuando su padre llegó.

—Katniss, pequeña —trató de darle un abrazo pero Katniss dio un gemido de dolor. No había nadie a su alrededor y sin proponérselo se puso a llorar.

Era a las doce del mediodía, su padre estaba firmando su registro de salida; ella iba por los pasillos cuando chocó con un pecho duro, y frio. Era el Muto Cullen.

—Hola —su voz sonaba tranquila pero su cara denotaba preocupación.

—hola

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sigiloso. Era como si estuviera tanteando terreno.

—adolorida

— ¿emocionalmente?

—Dolor de cabeza —estaba sintiendo cierto dolor punzando en sus laterales.

— ¿quieres que te ayude?

Ella negó mientras lo pasaba. No iba a decir nada. Estaba cansada y se sentía agotada para alegar con él.

—Sagittaria —comentó con una voz adolorida

Ella volteo a verlo.

—estoy feliz que estés bien.

Ella le sonrió y asintió. Vio como el chico se contenía en decir algo, pero se detuvo, y se fue en dirección contraria.

—gracias. Gracias por salvarme —Katniss susurró quedito.

Siguió hacia donde estaba su padre. Salieron del hospital mientras su padre la llevaba hacia la patrulla. Cuando llegaron a la casa se fue a su habitación y trató de dormir. Su padre estuvo al pendiente de ella como si estuviera un pie sobre la tumba, y ella agradecía el gesto. Cuando llegó Isabella su padre se fue e Isabella quedó a cargo.

En la noche tuvo un sueño extraño. Donde la escena del accidente se repetía una, y otra vez. Y siempre llegaba Edward a salvarla.


	6. Invitaciones

Era casi lamentable lo que ella soñaba. En sus sueños cada vez que Edward se acercaba a ella, ella rehuía de él, y cuando el chico se iba, ella lo perseguía, solo para vigilar que no hiciera algo malo. Era estúpido y ella lo sabía.

Hay cosas que no se deben contar. Hay cosas que las personas callan por alguna razón. Pero lamentablemente ella estaba tan mal que en sus sospechas eran más activas. Los Cullen eran unos Mutos. Y los sueños de unos juegos de muerte iniciaron con más detalles. Eso era lo peor.

El mes siguiente después del accidente fue violento para ella. Empezó a tener más atención que no deseaba. El chico que por poco la hacía papilla, se llamaba Tyler Crowley. Y para su decepción estuvo pegada a ella; era como si tuviera una deuda de vida, y ella a Edward. No le gustaba esa sensación. Ni tampoco estar cerca de Edward. Después de una semana del accidente, regresó al instituto, Katniss empezó a evitarlo.

Katniss se sentaba lo más lejos de él, como marcando una línea invisible. A veces, veía como el chico la veía con una cara herida, pero a la vez tensa. Katniss evitaba verlo a toda costa. Tenía miedo de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Que los Cullen fueran Mutos, y ella tuviera que matarlos como a los chicos de sus sueños. Y por si no fuera mucha presión a su estado mental; odiaba aquella mirada que le dio Edward en el accidente, esa estúpida mirada que recordaba una, y otra vez. Esa mirada que le hizo recordar a un muchacho que ella aun no recordaba el nombre. Pero sabía que aquel chico de sus sueños era importante.

Otra novedad más, era que su hermana Isabella, empezaba a tener un flechazo por Edward. Isabella, le comentó que al día siguiente del accidente, Edward preguntó por ella, y los días posteriores que faltó también. Pero desde entonces, él la ha estado evitando como la peste y eso le molestaba a su hermana. Katniss se preguntó si Edward solo quería saber de ella porque se preocupaba, o tan solo para asegurarse de que no haya hablado lo que ella vio del accidente.

—hola, Edward. —dijo Isabella en tono agradable. Katniss le dio una sonrisa a su hermana al ver que el chico ni siquiera respondió, pero, solo asintió y volteó a otra parte.

Katniss quería reír al ver que su hermana tenía una cara expectante, para después decepcionarse, al ver que el susodicho la ignoró.

Por fortuna, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en el bosque, ahí descargaba los sentimientos reprimidos, mientras practicaba con su arco. Las semanas pasaron y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Casi, ya que los amigos de Isabella estaban planeando en ir a la Push, pero con este invierno ella lo veía difícil. Su hermana como toda ignorante, solo puso una cara poco entusiasta. Fingió no conocer el lugar. A veces, Isabella le hacía sentir incomoda con su personalidad. Le avergonzaba casi todo y fingía indiferencia ante los chismes locales pero a la vez incitaba para escuchar los chismes. Era de esas personas mustias. Katniss solo esperaba que su hermana madurara y definiera que clase de persona quería ser.

Después de otra semana algo pasó. Se enteró en la escuela que había un baile, un baile de invierno. En este baile, los chicos invitaban a la chica, si ella aceptaba ir con él, ella le daría una flor al día siguiente que representara lo que significaba el chico para ella. Katniss estuvo de acuerdo con los términos. Así se evitaba aceptar, porque honestamente no tenía ganas de socializar con nadie. Además de, ella tenía cierta aversión hacia las rosas o cualquier flor, y el baile no era obligatorio.

Pero ese día se dio cuenta que su piel empezaba a sufrir despigmentación por falta de sol. Se untó en demasía loción corporal, tuvo que llevar su pelo suelto, porque no encontraba sus ligas, y ella recordaba haberlas puesto en su tocador. Sus labios se estaban partiendo por falta de hidratación, así que usó un bálsamo con color. También el hecho que sus pantalones sueltos de cargo estaban todos sucios, y los limpios no estaban en su cajonera. Se lamentó al no haber hecho la colada y estar despistada con sus cosas. Por emergencia uso los jeans apretados que Renée le había comprado, era raro ver que eran nuevos y se veían de marca, estaba segura que esta ropa no se lo compró Renée... ¿o sí? Decidió llevar una playera blanca de mangas largas con corte V, que estaba en la primera caja, por supuesto, sin dejar su cazadora negra. No importaba que estuviera nevando, la cazadora le hacía sentir cálida.

Isabella al verla le dio una cara de sorpresa. Pero no le dijo nada. Llegaron al instituto, casi la mayoría la volteaba a ver. Ella lo ignoró como siempre, no es que unas simples miradas la incomodaran. Se adelantó hacia su primera clase. Su compañera de literatura le dio una sonrisa de aprobación. Ella solo seguía confundida y más si se trataba de la hembra Muto-pálido, alias Alice Cullen.

En el receso se dio cuenta que Jessica, estaba un poco apartada de Isabella. Era raro no ver a Jessica, pegada como chicle a lado de Isabella. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Edward. Ahora él tenía una mirada casi insatisfecha.

Era bastante duro fingir ignorancia. Más cuando tenía dos clases juntas; Biología y Español. En biología eran compañeros de mesa. En español también, pero también era su hermano Emmett. Emmett que sin proponérselo era la línea invisible de Katniss. Como los tres tenían que compartir la mesa, Emmett quedaba en medio de los dos.

Suspiró resignada. Iba a empezar a hablar con Edward. Tenía que descubrir que eran. También para desenterrar el significado de sus sueños. _Edward._ Bajo la mirada al ver que el chico tenia cara de asombro y la miraba con gran intensidad. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. _Idiota_. Salió de la cafetería a toda prisa. Vio de pasada que Edward se estaba riendo.

En la clase de biología Edward a cada rato le daba miradas de soslayo. Era como si estuviera esperando que ella iniciara la plática. Katniss trató ferviente que la clase le diera la oportunidad para poder hablar con él, pero su mala suerte no hubo ninguna. Creyó que el profesor Banner, estuviera confabulando en su contra.

En español ella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba en medio y Emmett le daba una mirada cómplice. Katniss no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Emmett le daba una mirada acusatoria después de media hora, para después negarle con la cabeza. Vio como Edward lo reprendía. _Los Cullen son extraños._ Vio como Edward soltaba una sonrisa, y la mayoría de sus compañeros de salón, se lo quedaron observando al igual que la maestra. _Definitivamente extraños._

En la hora de salida ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, esperando su hermana Isabella. Vio que se quedaba hablando con el chico que le hacía competencia al Golden Retriever (Michael Newton). En ser de acosadores. Su hermana tenía una mueca de fastidio estaba segura que iba a estallar. Katniss reprimió una risita que estaba a punto de soltar. ¿Quién diablos le gustaría estar hablando en la calle mientras esta nevando? Al parecer el chico era uno de ellos. Vio como bella fingía estar atenta pero sin despegar la vista hacia el coche de Edward. Al parecer a Edward también le gustaba disfrutar de la nieve, ya que estaba parado afuera con un simple abrigo. Isabella venia refunfuñando cuando termino de hablar con el chico. Ver la cara irritada de su hermana no tenía precio. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más su hermana iba a seguir con la fachada de sumisa?

Cuando llegó su hermana a la camioneta, estaba más que irritada, furiosa, solo una pizca y explotaba. Entró al carro cerrando con un estruendo golpe. Prendió la camioneta mientras aceleraba ensorcedora, y salió marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. El auto de los Cullen ya estaba a dos coches de distancia, se deslizaba por el pasillo. Vio como Edward suavemente le cortó el paso. Katniss dio una sonrisa al ver que su hermana estaba a punto de embestir por atrás al auto de Edward. Pero al darse cuenta que había mayoría de testigos; entró en razón.

Vio como Tyler las saludaba. Instintivamente Katniss puso seguro a la puerta. Vio cómo su hermana se mordía el labio sin despegar su vista del auto de Edward. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la ventana de lado de su hermana.

Isabella bajó la ventana hasta la mitad. Katniss sintió el frio y el viento que estaba la hacía querer estar en su cama.

—Lo siento Tyler —se disculpó su hermana apenada—, el auto de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.

—oh. Lo sé, solo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados. —el tipo esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Su hermana tenía una cara de querer desfigurarlo.

— ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de invierno? —preguntó Tyler muy ufano.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler —la voz de su hermana era cortante. Sin poder evitarlo Katniss le dio una mirada interrogativa a su hermana.

—ya. Eso me dijo Mike… —admitió. Sintió como Tyler la miraba expectante. Pero su hermana volvió a hablar.

—entonces, ¿Por qué?

—Tenía la esperanza que fuera una mentira, además tenías que responder mañana —Katniss también lo había deducido—, pero, ¿Katniss quieres ir conmigo al baile de invierno?

Katniss abrió los ojos asombrada por el cambio de ambiente.

—No —sin complicaciones respondió.

— ¿no?

—No —confirmó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó abatido el chico.

—odio los bailes y iré con mi hermana. — ¿Por qué Tyler no solo aceptaba y ya?

— ¿también?

—sí.

—bueno, aún queda el baile de la primavera —dijo. Katniss rápido respondió.

—creo que mi hermana estaría encantada. —Katniss aun guardaba cierto rencor hacia su hermana por la plática que escuchó hace un mes, y no dudó en echarla en las garras de los lobos.

El chico regresó a su camioneta mientras Katniss vio hacia adelante. Edward la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. El tipo se estaba partiendo de risa, y ella también lo haría si no fuera por su hermana que estaba hecha una fiera.

Pobres lobos, se darían cuenta que el cordero no era cordero era un león con piel de cordero.

Al día siguiente esta vez no nevó, pero había demasiada nieve en calles, lo bueno es que en la clase de biología se presentó la oportunidad para que los dos pudieran hablar. Katniss lo iba a intentar, pero fue el quien habló primero.

— ¿Sagittaria? —su voz era suave, era como si llevaran años de conocerse en vez de tan solo unas pocas semanas.

—Hola —respondió un poco ronca y se reprendió por la rápida contestación. El solo le dio una sonrisita condescendiente.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

Katniss se le vino a la imagen el día del accidente, y las dudas empezaron.

—bien. Creo. —ya no estaba segura de lo que vio. Y más cuando en sus sueños aparecía el ¿estaba bien seguir con sus teorías?

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —murmuró serio—. Confía en mí.

" _y no pensaba hacerlo"_ pensó. Si, era mejor no hablar de lo que pasó.

El chico la miro atónito. La miro fijamente como esperando a que ella hablara. Tenía una cara de enfado.

— ¿qué? —preguntó brusca. Le devolvió la mirada enfadada, esperando a que el apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando con gran intensidad la mirada que le estaba dando.

— ¿señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor Banner. Katniss no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan enfrascada observando al chico, que no notó, ni escuchó que fue lo que preguntó el maestro.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía desconfiado en querer apartar la mirada sobre ella. Lo apartó para después mirar al Sr. Banner.

" _patético"_

Katniss dejo de prestarle atención a su compañero y siguió con el tema que estaban aprendiendo.

— ¿Sagittaria? —preguntó con cierto incertidumbre.

Katniss suspiró profundo y cuidadosamente sacó su reproductor de Cd. se llevó los auriculares hacia sus oídos. Trató que el profesor no la descubriera. Acomodó su pelo y fingió estar escuchando música. Al fin Cullen dejaría de molestarla.

—Sagittaria —susurró.

Katniss puso atención a lo que decía el maestro mientras le daba la espalda a Cullen.

—Lo siento —se escuchaba que lo decía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Katniss ni volteó a verlo. Al contrario, solo encogió los hombros. Ella también era terca y no iba a ceder tan fácil. No iba estar rogando a quien sea. Además, solo habían platicado una clase, y dos con esta.

La clase terminó, fue el primero en salir no sin antes estar indeciso en hablarle o dejarlo pasar. Al final el chico se decidió por dejarlo pasar; se fue con una mirada de enfado.

Ella solo quería hablar, y sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de que Edward la salvo. También el hecho que todos los días soñaba con él. Todo era confuso para ella y no tenía a nadie para hablar de ello.

Katniss era lastimosamente una inadaptada social. Días como estos deseaba que el chico llamado Gale, saliera de sus sueños y le hiciera compañía.

Vio que su hermana la veía con cierta incertidumbre y ansias. Más seguro que quisiera saber del Cullen. Agradecía a Ángela mentalmente por distraerla. En la salida se topó con el Golden Retriever de su hermana. El chico se veía ansioso y un poco tímido.

—Hola —habló nervioso.

—Hola —respondió por cortesía.

—Me preguntaba si… —miró a los lados buscando a nadie en específico— ¿quieres ir al baile de invierno conmigo? —preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿no era la chica la que preguntaba? —se acordó cuando su hermana ayer hablaba de eso, pero eso era del baile de la primavera. Su hermana le quería preguntar a Cullen, pero tenía miedo de lo patosa que era, y quedara en ridículo. Katniss se dio cuenta de algo. Este chico había invitado ayer a su hermana. ¿Por qué le preguntaba a ella?

—no, eso es en el baile de primavera

— ¿no se lo pediste ayer a mi hermana?

—sí, claro pero… — _"hice una excepción por ti"_ pensó—, hice una excepción por ti. —acertó—. Ya sabes, desde el accidente no te has vuelto muy comunicativa, y ya se acerca las vacaciones de… —expresó el chico con los ojos un poco incómodo al notar que Katniss tenía una ceja levantada.

Katniss desde que llegó no era comunicativa con nadie. Solo con Ángela y era porque la chica era demasiado amable que le recordaba a alguien de sus sueños. Además Ángela, tenía actitud amistosa y bromeaban ambas cuando nadie las veía.

—oh, gracias, pero no. —lo dijo fría.

— ¿no? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Iré un día de campo con mi padre —eso era cierto. Ayer su padre le preguntó y ella aceptó gustosa.

— ¿no puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—no. Es mi padre. —dio por zanjado la conversación.

—escuche que ibas a ir con Bella a Seattle —masculló.

—Todos escuchamos lo que queremos oír —se fue por la tajante.

—bueno. Está bien, pero todavía tienes un día para pensarlo… estaré pendiente mañana —masculló abatido, con un toque de esperanza, Katniss quería recalcarle que la respuesta seria lo mismo. Pero desistió, se iba a ver como una insensible.

Katniss pasó por el hueco de los casilleros, se llevó una grande sorpresa. Edward cullen estaba escondido en ese hueco. Fingió no verlo mientras caminaba hacia la clase de español. Antes de entrar el chico con el pelo grasiento se acercó a ella. El chico que le hacía competencia al Golden Retriever, en ser acosadores.

— ¿Sagittaria? —preguntó un poco inseguro.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró. Vio que Edward se detenía a unos cuantos pasos como si estuviera verificando algo en su mochila.

—sí, dime. —contestó un poco sorprendida.

—Quería preguntarte algo importante —ella asintió—. Me preguntaba… ¿si quieres ir al baile conmigo? —falló al decir lo último.

— ¿no es la chica quien elegía? —respondió con otra pregunta. Haciéndose la ignorante en lo que estaban hablando.

—bueno, sí. Pero eso es en el baile de primavera —se veía avergonzado y más cuando la mayoría de los alumnos estaban pendientes de la conversación.

—oh, bueno… ese día ya está ocupado. Iré de viaje con mi padre —trató de darle una sonrisa cálida. Pero la sonrisa era más incómoda.

—oh, bueno, quizás la próxima vez. ¿En el baile de primavera?

—lo dudo. —respondió segura. Aun no le llamaba esas cosas frívolas. El chico se tornó de un color rojo y camino nervioso del lado opuesto de donde vino.

En la clase de español Edward tenía una cara muy ufana. Katniss evitó poner más atención. Emmett de nuevo daba unas miradas de complicidad. Al término de la clase, fue hacia el estacionamiento. No se encontraba nevando y ya se estaba derritiendo la nieve. Estaba tan abstraída por el enorme hueco en la camioneta, que no sintió como alguien estaba a su lado.

—hola

Katniss suspiró. Se preguntaba que defectos en funcionamiento tenía Cullen, que hacía que se contradijera en todo lo que decía. Hace unas horas le había dicho que no debían hacer amigos, y ahora le hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esto la estaba abrumando.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo irritada.

—solo quería hacerte una pregunta

—Dispara —cortó fría.

—lo siento. He sido descortés hace unas horas —dijo solemne. Katniss empezó a caminar hacia otro lado, realmente no quería estar lidiando con este chico.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuño.

—quería pedirte algo, pero me desvié del tema. —se rió entre dientes. _¿Qué es lo que le divertía?_

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó por cortesía.

—sí, me preguntaba si el sábado dela próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de invierno…

— ¿es broma? —lo interrumpió.

—por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Ella asintió no satisfecha. De reojo vio que su hermana venia bajando las escaleras, y los estaba observando mientras caminaba lo más despacio posible.

—no me invites a mí. Mi hermana quiere invitarte al baile —lo dijo rápido, quería que su hermana cumpliera su capricho. También porque ayer la vio llorando, y se acordó que Isabella por tiempos se preocupaba por ella.

— ¿Qué? —Edward estaba aturdido por las palabras que le dijo.

—eso, mi hermana ya se acerca, y espero que a ella se lo pidas —explicó.

—no, no pienso ir al baile. Quería pedirte que si quiere ir conmigo al bosque…—el chico no termino de decir porque su hermana ya había llegado.

—Hola —saludó nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba. Edward Cullen se tensó. Apretó sus manos y trataba de cambiar su cara de enfado por una de amable.

—Hola —respondió no tan dulce—. Sagittaria nos vemos luego —se despidió yéndose hacia donde estaba sus hermanos. Vio que su hermana lo veía y rechinaban los dientes.

— ¿Qué quería Edward? —preguntó sonando indiferente, pero a la vez irritada.

—no sé. No termino de decirme. —respondió. Mientras le quitaba las llaves a su hermana, y abría la camioneta. Ya estaba empezando a hacer más frio.

Cuando pasaron por donde estaban los Cullen, se dio cuenta que casi todos la vieron. Eso la hizo sentir incomoda. Mas cuando Alice, y Emmett la miraban con una sonrisa cómplice. _**Los Cullen en definitiva eran raros.**_


	7. Novillos

El día siguiente cuando llegó a la escuela, salió rápidamente de la camioneta. Su hermana Isabella estaba de un genio que ella ni lo soportaba. Todo por culpa de Edward. Ayer Isabella la estuvo atosigándola a cada rato, quería saber de qué hablaron cullen y ella. Katniss fue sincera, y le dijo que el chico ni termino de preguntar qué es lo que quería.

Pero Isabella dedujo que la quería invitar al baile. Katniss negó. Isabella se veía herida al ver que Edward, no quería salir con ella, y tan solo la buscaba para preguntar por ella, Katniss se estaba sintiendo culpable.

Fue a su clase de educación física, ahí estaba desquitando su estrés con la pelota de voleibol. Se imaginó que era Edward. Él era el causante que su hermana estuviera obsesionada con él. _"maldito chico vanidoso"_ golpeó la pelota. Logró un punto para su equipo.

Cuando entró a la cafetería vio que su hermana estaba en la fila junto con Jessica. Se formó atrás de su hermana mientras agarraba una rebanada de pizza y limonada. Estaba pagando cuando la voz de la amiga de su hermana habló.

—Edward Cullen te está viendo —dijo con risita tonta. Katniss se lamentó mentalmente al ver que su hermana le daba una cara de molestia mientras expresaba sus afirmaciones respecto a Edward Cullen. —creo es a ti bella —dio una exclamación de alegría.

Katniss volteo a ver la mesa susodicha. No había cinco Mutos, solo cuatro. Frunció el ceño. La amiga de su hermana estaba viendo cosas donde no había. Su hermana Isabella también lo buscaba con la mirada.

—No hay nadie —musitó.

—No ahí, es del otro lado —contestó mordaz Isabella.

Katniss enfocó su vista hacia donde su hermana señaló con su mirada. Edward Cullen estaba con una sonrisa pícara, estaba del otro extremo opuesto de la mesa que suele sentarse. Estaba en su mesa. Edward cullen estaba sentado en su mesa. Katniss rechinó los dientes, y el tipo le envió un guiño.

— ¿Por qué está sentado en tu mesa y solo? —dijo Jessica incrédula mirándola de manera acusatoria.

—No sé, a lo mejor necesita ayuda con el tema de Krebs —susurró molesta mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa.

—Seguro —esa voz cortante y escéptica de su hermana, la hizo enfadar más.

Katniss camino hacia la mesa, azoto un poco su charola demostrando que no estaba contenta con lo que estaba pasando, se sentó enfrente del chico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó brusca.

El soltó una sonrisita burlona.

—me he enterado de algo que ni siquiera sabía. Se dice… que te voy invitar al baile de invierno —dijo todo serio.

— ¿eh?

—exactamente.

—yo no sé nada, y si lo vas hacer, hazlo con mi hermana —se justificó.

—lo se… pero no es con tu hermana con la que quiero estar —sonó herido.

Katniss abrió su limonada para tomar un trago mientras Edward la miraba. Su molestia ya se había esfumado y ahora se sentía incomoda.

— ¿Qué quieres Cullen? Tú dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos. Y esto es diferente a lo que dijiste ayer.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa como asegurando que ella entendiera—. Decidí que, ya puesto ir al infierno, lo podía hacer todo.

Katniss fingió entender y asentir con la cabeza para después negar y decir:

—no entendí. Creo que no logro entenderte.

—Lo sé —sonrió—, creo que tu hermana está enojada.

—estoy segura, y es todo tu culpa. —acusó.

—Mi culpa —dijo en tono inocente.

—sí, la tuya. Tú que la asombras, la deslumbras, luego te portas amable con ella, después de obtener lo que quieres, la botas como cualquier objeto —dijo molesta.

—No fue mi intención que ella se hiciera ilusiones y malinterpretara mis acciones con mi interés hacia ti —fue directo y seguro.

Katniss estaba sorprendida. No sabía que decir, menos fingir ignorancia cuando de hecho escuchó bien. Hizo una mueca para poder ocultar su estupefacción.

— ¿estás bien? pareces preocupada

—creo más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—ya te lo dije. Estoy harto que huyas de mí, y yo de ti. Por lo que me he rendido en jugar este juego. Ya no más. —seguía sonriendo, sus ojos dorados detallaban determinación.

— ¿harto?

—sí, harto de tu indiferencia y mi apego hacia ti. Me rindo de ser bueno. Ahora voy hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser. —su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba, y el tono de voz se endureció.

—vaya, que intenso —susurró aun aturdida.

—siempre digo demasiado cuando estoy contigo, ese es uno de los problemas.

—Ya somos dos —respondió empática. Siempre hablaba de más con él.

—Me doy cuenta —sonrió.

— ¿ya somos amigos? —preguntó.

—amigos… —meditó.

—O no —terminó la frase. El soltó una sonrisa.

—bueno supongo que necesitamos intentarlo. Pero no seré un buen amigo para ti. Una vez declarado mis intenciones no puedes dar marcha atrás.

—claro. —Katniss le dio una sonrisa cálida.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sobre el día del accidente —comentó mientras destapaba su limonada y le daba un trago. Vio como Edward se crispó, pero mantenía la sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que tú me salvaste ese día —musitó un poco cohibida por su respuesta.

—si fuera cierto… ¿Qué pasaría? —preguntó curioso.

Katniss lo miro desconcertada. Edward admitía que él fue quien la salvo.

—no sé.

— ¿segura? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Creo que ahora quiero saber que eres —respondió sincera. Edward asintió en comprensión.

— ¿Qué pesquisas tienes? —preguntó sonriendo. Katniss también se rió.

—una —admitió.

— ¿una? —sonrió con picardía.

—Si —lo dijo segura.

— ¿Cuál?

—te vas a burlar. Así que no.

—Eso es frustrante —dijo irritado.

—lo sé. Ya pase por ello. —concordó.

—los amigos de tu hermana quieren venir a rescatarte del infame Edward cullen —se rió. Su cambio constante de humor hizo que Katniss se reimplantara si tenía una desvarió por su condición genética.

— ¿estás seguro? no te estarás equivocando. —Edward se equivocaba en muchas maneras, una de ellas es que no necesitaba ser rescatada por amigos de Bella, ya tenía suficiente con lo posesiva que era Bella con lo que consideraba suyo.

—yo, no. Me resulta fácil saber que piensan la mayoría de las demás personas.

—Fantástico —contestó sarcástica. Si definitiva los Cullen eran mutos. Y Edward era un arrogante de primera.

— ¿no vas a comer?

Katniss posó su mirada hacia su charola. Su pizza ya estaba enfriándose, ya no se veía apetitosa. Le hizo una mueca de desencanto.

—No, ya se me fue el hambre — _ **¡felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!**_ Resonó en su mente. Alzó la vista y notó que el chico de pelo cobrizo estaba asombrado. Ella por desviar el ambiente preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió—. ¿Y tú?

—no. No estoy hambriento. —Dio una sonrisa de algún recuerdo interno o chiste privado—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —dijo serio sin dejar de verla.

—Claro —dubitativa respondió.

—dime tu teoría. —se acercó de una manera encantadora mientras le daba una profunda mirada—. Por favor, dime tu teoría —pidió provocándole una hipnosis.

Katniss evitó ponerse nerviosa ante este gesto de coquetería. El chico era bueno en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Katniss puso en orden sus pensamientos.

"obtén más información"

— ¿eres un experimento de laboratorio de algún cuartel desconocido?

El chico soltó una sonrisa cantarina.

— ¿X-men?

—no, eso no. Pero cabe la posibilidad que alguien haya experimentado contigo y… —alzo la vista para ver a los demás Mutos-Cullen.

Edward también dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella miraba. Vio que la familia del chico solo tres sonreía, como conscientes de la plática que ella tenía con Edward. La rubia tan solo le dio una mirada de molestia.

—no. Nada modificado genéticamente. Bueno si, pero no es por científicos locos —aclaró el chico.

— ¿no?

—no. —aseguró.

Katniss se desilusionó. No era un experimento del gobierno. ¿Entonces que era?

—ni cerca estoy. ¿Verdad? —preguntó un poco insegura.

—no. Pero es preferible que no lo averiguaras —dijo serio.

—tarde o temprano alguien lo hará. Ya sea yo, ó otra persona. ¿No crees?

—Cuando eso pasé, -si es que llegara a pasar- nos tendríamos que ir. —aclaró sin despegar la vista de sus hermanos.

—oh. Entiendo. Descuida, creo que me tomara un largo tiempo averiguarlo —lo dijo sincera.

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió con picardía pero con sus ojos impenetrables.

—oh. Creo que lo estoy asimilando —comentó no muy segura. Algo le decía que el chico estaba luchando por poder hablar de ello. Ella también tenía secretos que no podía decírselos a cualquiera. Entendía al chico.

Estuvo un rato recapitulando el día del accidente. Edward era fuerte, veloz, cambiaba de ojos, sus cambios emocionales eran raros. Su piel era fría… como un muerto. _¿Vampiro? ¿Zombi? ¿Demonio?_

Había leído las obras literarias de Anne Ricce, Abraham Stoker… y otras obras literarias del genero gótico. Incluso había visto películas de vampiros. Blade era uno de los que le gustó, junto con Jacob, su padre solo le dio risa. Vio de nuevo al chico que la seguía viendo, era como si la estuvieran estudiando todas las facciones que ella tenía. Eso la hizo sentir de nuevo incomoda.

Levantó la vista y vio que no había nadie en la cafetería. Checó su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que tenía 10 minutos de retraso. ¿Cuándo sonó el timbre que ella no escuchó?

—Vamos tarde —le comentó mientras se levantaba para ir a tirar su comida.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras levantaba su charola con parsimonia.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —sonrió mientras su ojos se veían preocupados.

—bueno Edward, ¿nos vemos en español? —preguntó un poco insegura.

El asintió.

—seguro Katniss.

Ella le dio una sonrisa cálida, Edward le respondió la sonrisa. Vio que el chico se quedó un rato observándola mientras ella corría apurada hacia la clase. Cuando llegó encontró que el maestro ya estaba, y el Golden Retriever (Mike) de su hermana, se encontraba repartiendo cajitas de cartón. Su hermana se la quedó viendo con intriga. Katniss volvió a sentirse culpable.

Cuando llegó a su mesa el maestro ya había terminado de dar las instrucciones. Y su hermana estaba sudando. Fijó su vista hacia sus compañeros de atrás que estaba jugando con sus lancetas. Su hermana empezó a marearse, y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

Katniss les explicó que Bella sufría mareos al ver la sangre. Mike fue un gran chico en ayudarla. Cuando Katniss se acercó a su mesa. Vio como uno se insertó la lanceta por estar jugando, cuidadosamente el chico empezó a quitarse la lanceta, un borbotón de sangre se formó. Entró en shock.

Como si estuviera en estado de duermevela, vinieron las imágenes de ella limpiando a una mujer con musgo, le frotaba la sangre de su piel. La mujer parecía estar en shock. Pero sus ojos están dilatados de miedo, y cuando habló repetía a cada instante "tic, tac. Tic, tac".

— ¿Sagittaria? —preguntó el maestro un poco asustado.

Katniss seguía viendo sus manos y observando la sangre de su compañero.

—creo que entro en shock —dijo Ángela preocupada—. La sangre le debió recordar el día del accidente.

Mike había entrado a clases cuando de nuevo el maestro lo envió con Lee Stevens. Y Ángela se ofreció para guiar a Katniss a la enfermería. Iban por la acera, cuando vio que Edward cullen estaba a su lado.

— ¿Katniss? —preguntó preocupado.

—está en shock. —respondió Ángela mientras se detenía a mitad del camino.

Edward la levantó como si ella no pesara nada. Caminó lo mas rápido hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegó se encontró con Isabella ya levantada, aún tenía la cara más pálida y se veía enferma.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntaron la enfermera y bella al mismo tiempo.

—vio sangre y entro en shock —contestó Edward.

La enfermera asintió. Se fue hacia la alacena mientras Edward aún estaba cerca de Katniss.

—Voy a clase —dijo tímidamente Ángela—. ¿Bella vas?

Ella negó. Ángela le dio una sonrisa empática y se fue. Mike aún seguía observando como Lee tenía una venda apretada en su mano. Fue el olor a alcohol que hizo que Katniss despertara. Respiró profundo. Inspiró y espiró, una, y otra vez.

— ¿Katniss? —escuchó la voz angelical de Edward. Ella buscó el origen de la voz. Lo vio, su voz sonaba preocupada pero su cara mostraba alivio.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó aun temblorosa.

—en la enfermería

—oh… ¿bella?

—Hey —dijo su hermana sonando tímida.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—ya un poco mejor.

Katniss observo el lugar para ver al chico del accidente. Vio que también estaba Mike.

— ¿tú también estas enfermo? —le preguntó. El hico estaba un poco huraño pero al escuchar que le hablaba suavizó su cara.

—no, de hecho ya me voy a clase. —Posó su vista hacia donde estaba su hermana—ya nadie sangra. ¿Vas a volver a clase? —le preguntó a su hermana.

— ¿bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí. —replicó enfadada.

—sí, tienes razón. ¿Tu? —le preguntó a ella.

—no sé. —respondió insegura.

—bueno, nos vemos en educación física —le recordó a bella—. ¿Sagitaria? ¿No tienes algo que darme o decirme? —preguntó esperanzado. Katniss negó aun aturdida.

Su hermana gimió hastiada. Mike se fue sin evitar mirar mal a Edward. Cuando desapareció del umbral, Katniss bajo de la camilla.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó inquieto Edward.

—a tomar aire. Bella ¿vienes? —vio a su hermana. Su hermana le dio una mirada llena de traición mientras negaba. La culpa volvía en la mente de Katniss.

—no. Prefiero descansar. Y además ya empezó a nevar.

Katniss le dio una mirada nerviosa y un poco culpable. Salió de la enfermería mientras Edward la seguía. Caminaron por la acera por un momento. Fue Edward quien decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Katniss quedó aturdida mientras asentía.

— ¿quieres que pida un justificante para la clase de español?

— ¿la maestra se enojara? —musitó ronca. Edward era una mala influencia, ella iba a ser novillos con él.

—no. A ella casi no le importa.

—entonces no —decidió. El dolor de cabeza iniciaba junto con las ganas de querer devolver lo poco que consumió. Ni el frio de la nieve la hacía relajar.

Edward la guió hacia el estacionamiento. Como todo caballero le abrió la puerta de su coche. Ella subió mientras miraba hacia la camioneta de su hermana.

— ¿debería avisarle a mi hermana? —le preguntó.

Edward pareció meditar un momento, cerró la puerta con cuidado, se subió al auto y le dio una sonrisa.

—descuida mi hermana le avisara.

— ¿quieres su número? —preguntó aun aturdida por el dolor de cabeza.

—no, no será necesario.

Salieron del instituto. Katniss bajo la ventanilla un poco, quería que el frio la golpeara en la frente para que se refrescara.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

—sí, solo necesitaba aire.

Escuchó como iniciaba una pieza clásica.

— ¿Debussy? —preguntó intrigada.

— ¿lo conoces? —preguntó intrigado.

—por desgracia no. Murió hace años. —Katniss observó como el chico soltaba una risilla ante su respuesta—. Pero si he escuchado su música, la mayoría lo ocupan para los soundtrack de películas de esa época. Renée suele poner música clásica a cada momento cuando está feliz.

— ¿es tu favorito? —preguntó curioso.

Ella negó.

—admito, que si me relaja cuando voy al bosque. —comentó mientras ponía atención a la melodía.

Edward le dio una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál más? ¿Qué otros te gustan? —preguntó un poco más curioso.

—Tchaikovski, Johann Strauss II, Mozart, Niccolo Paganini, Pachelbel, Franz Liszt, mmm por el momento no me acuerdo de los demás. —admitió mientras se sonrojaba—. Pero Tchaikovski es mi favorito.

El silencio fue cómodo. Edward puso otro Cd mientras seguía pendiente hacia delante. Katniss se maravilló al escuchar Valse Sentimental. Katniss recordó una presentación de ballet que había ido cuando tenía siete años. En ese tiempo Bella ya había dejado el ballet, y fue cuando Katniss se enamoró de la música clásica. Ver como las bailarinas se deslizaban suavemente por el escenario mientras con su cuerpo expresaban todo el sentimiento de la melodía. Sonrió al recordar que ella deseaba ser esa bailarina que lograba expresar esos sentimientos anhelantes. Lástima que la profesora le dijo que su cuerpo no era apto para ser aceptado al cuerpo de ballet. Isabella si podía entrar porque seguía teniendo el cuerpo delgado, y estilizado, y no el rechoncho de ella.

— ¿estás bien? te veo triste —comentó Edward.

—sí, solo que me acorde de algo. No pensaba que te gustaba la música clásica. Te ves más de música ruidosa. —comentó bromeando.

—las apariencias engañan.

—sí, lo sé.

—Platícame de tu familia —comentó mientras le daba una mirada cordial.

Ella meditó un poco. Edward era su amigo. ¿No? Sí, porque no.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué viaje vas hacer con tu papá el día del baile? —preguntó, mientras reducía un poco la velocidad.

—iremos a pescar por el lado sur del bosque, ahí todavía no hay mucha nieve. Si tengo suerte pueda que me enseñe a disparar. Pero vamos más para que aprenda a usar un arma. —sonrió ante la idea. Su padre le había prometido que le enseñaría cuando llegara invierno, había menos riesgo de que ocurriera un accidente.

— ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta aprender ese tipo de cosas?

—me encanta. Desde muy pequeña me ha gustado, es como si yo hubiera nacido para esto. No sé cómo decírtelo o explicártelo. Hay algo que me tranquiliza, no sé cómo definirlo, pero adoro aprender cosas que me pueden ayudar a sobrevivir si hay escases de alimentos. ¿A ti no?

— ¿desde qué edad te empezó a gustar el bosque? —Edward trató de cambiar el tema.

—oficial, a los cinco años, legal a los seis.

— ¿bella también?

—No, ella es un poco… —dudó. ¿Cómo definir las dificultades de su hermana? —es un poco delicada. Y si va con nosotros es capaz de lastimarse.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Katniss aprovechó para cerrar la ventana, ya estaba congelándose.

—no lo lleva en la sangre.

—solo mi padre y yo lo llevamos en la sangre, la adrenalina de cazar. La emoción es gratificante. Hace que tengas un levantón de adrenalina al ver tu presa caer.

—sí, lo sé.

— ¿entonces que eres? —preguntó al ver que el chico dio la oportunidad de tocar el tema. —no eres un Muto. ¿Qué eres?

—si te lo dijera, te pondría en un enorme peligro. Ya te lo dije qué tal si soy el chico malo.

—uno que escucha música clásica no puede ser malvado.

Edward suelta a reír.

— ¿segura? ¿Y que son los Mutos?

Katniss se pone seria. Fingió ignorancia mientras veía que Edward la había llevado a su casa. El chico estacionó y se quedó esperando una respuesta.

— ¿no me vas a decir?

—creo que he visto muchas películas de ficción, Como: matrix y otra más. —aclaró—. Este fin de semana algunos chicos van a ir a la Push. No sé a qué van… va haber demasiado lodo y el clima será muy frio. Yo iré con un amigo a pescar y a recolectar algunas bayas por la parte sur. ¿Quieres venir? Te puedo enseñar

— ¿la Push?

—si

—Creo que yo podría enseñarte —comentó Edward en un tono petulante.

—no lo creo.

—adelantaremos este fin de semana, iré de excursión con mi hermano a Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

Katniss asintió, pero la compresión le llegó.

—esa área no es buena para acampar. Hay demasiados osos. He ido pero solo en la temporada de caza ya que una vez tuve la mala suerte de toparme con un puma y eso me costó que Charlie me prohibiera ir de nuevo sola. —declaró ella con el ceño fruncido. Y era cierto, su padre la había castigado hace tres años. Aceptó lo que Renée propuso. Haciendo que su padre fuera a visitarla todos los veranos a Phoenix.

—por eso vamos. —dijo con una sonrisa descarada. Katniss le dio una mirada celosa por su dicha.

— ¿Cuándo partirán? Deberías tener cuidado, pueda que no se encuentren con osos, porque están hibernando… pero es bueno saber que estarás bien… no quiero que mi amigo rápido deje ser mi amigo… ¿estamos?

—hoy después de la escuela. —Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero—. Y creo que me tengo que ir. A mis hermanos no les gustara estar esperando en medio de nieve.

—oh lo siento. Supongo que tengo que bajar. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—por supuesto. ¿Harías algo por mí este fin de semana? —preguntó serio.

—claro.

—no te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen accidentes como un imán. Así que… intenta no caerte en el océano, o rio, cuando vayas a pescar. No te vayas a caer de un árbol o incluso dejar que alguien te atropelle, ni nada por el estilo… ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió de una manera malévola. Katniss empezaba a irritarse. Lo miró fijamente mientras encontraba las palabras más hirientes que se le ocurrieran.

—veré que puedo hacer. Pero descuida, que me llevare tu secreto a la tumba si es que este fin de semana algo malo me llega a suceder. Nos vemos luego cullen —salió del auto y azotó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

Edward se iba burlando cuando se iba alejando en su coche. Katniss fue directo al porche para dejar su mochila e ir hacia su carcaj, y arco. Se puso un impermeable, y salió camino hacia el bosque. Tenía que quitarse la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Los recuerdos o flashbacks, la hacía estar dudando de su existencia. Mas con el enigma que le rodeaba a Edward Cullen. Y estaba odiando que empezara a nevar a cada rato.


	8. Cuentos de miedo

Cuentos de Miedo

Cuando llegó a su casa con varios pescados, su padre Charlie ya se encontraba ahí platicando con su hija mayor, Isabella. Charlie le dio una sonrisa cálida, le preguntó cuántos había agarrado. Ella le respondió que catorce, su padre le dijo que iba a llevar algunos a Harry Clearwater para que los cocinara con su receta secreta.

Su hermana Isabella, tenía la cara agria y fingía no verla. Cuando su padre se dispuso a ver la tele, Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad dada y la acorraló en la cocina. Katniss que se encontraba fregando los trastes, miró como su hermana la veía de una manera no tan amenazante, pero con un aire de escrutinio.

— ¿entonces Cullen te vino a dejar?

Katniss asintió.

— ¿qué quería en la hora de receso?

—solo quería decirme que no tenía intención de invitarme al baile de invierno. No sé quién ha estado diciendo que me va invitar. Y fue muy amable en decirme que no me iba a invitar.

Realmente una parte era verdad, pero quería que su hermana no malinterpretara las situaciones.

—me ayudó a ir a la enfermería cuando me desmayé a medio camino. El blandengue de Mike no podía ayudarme —comentó Isabella con un suspiro—. Pensé que se iba a quedar conmigo por unos minutos, el me pregunto si tú también te desmayabas con ver la sangre. Le dije que no. Iba a preguntarme algo, cuando salió apurado de la enfermería. Después te vi en sus brazos —Bella fingió alegría, pero fue en vano para no pasar desapercibidos por Katniss.

— ¿sí? ¿No fue Mike quien me ayudó?

—no. El ayudo a Lee Stevens.

—oh. No sabía eso.

— ¿entonces de que hablaron tú y Cullen?

—de nada. El solo me vino a dejar. Al llegar, fui directo al bosque. ¿Por qué?

—creo que le interesas a Cullen. Como te mira, como te observa, como te sigue… es espeluznante. Y no soy la única que lo ha notado, Mike también se ha dado cuenta.

Katniss le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella sabía que Edward era diferente. Pero así como Cullen tenía sus secretos ella también. Su hermana notó que ella ya no iba hablar de más, así que salió de la cocina para ir a su cuarto. Katniss suspiró. A veces se odiaba por ser un libro abierto, era fácil de saber que pasaba con ella y ella sabía en qué pensaba su hermana. Ambas se podían leer muy bien.

Al día siguiente, su hermana aún tenía la cara un poco huraña. Vio cómo su hermana buscaba con la mirada el lugar de los Cullen. Katniss bajó de la camioneta rápido, sabía que su hermana empezaría a buscarlos, y le preguntaría si sabía algo. Vio como solo tres de ellos estaban en un coche llamativo.

Estaba en su casillero acomodando que libros meter a su bolsa, cuando sintió la mirada de alguien. Era Alice, Alice la hermana de Edward. Aquella niña tenía en su rostro, una sonrisa entusiasta. Caminando con gracilidad, y sigilosa llegó hacia donde estaba ella.

—hola, Sagittaria —saludó como si ya se conocieran, a pesar que solo habían cruzados miradas. La voz era más aguda y suave. Carlisle también tenía ese tintineo angelical. ¿Todos los Cullen tenían el mismo tono de voz?

—Hola, Alice —respondió. Igual de casual. Aunque se sentía incómoda al ver que los demás las empezaba a observar.

— ¿entramos juntas a clase? —ofreció con una sonrisa expectante. Ella aun aturdida, asintió. —perfecto.

Ambas fueron por los pasillos hacia su primera clase.

— ¿Edward ya llegó a Goat Rocks? —preguntó con curiosidad, ya que no tenía un tema en común.

—sí, llegaron ayer en la noche.

— ¿estarán bien? —

—sí, no te preocupes, no es la primera excursión que hacen solos —comentó con una sonrisa cantarina—. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Katniss debatió por un momento. Ya era amiga de Edward, no veía porque no podía hacer amiga de Alice. Al menos ella no le daba una mirada furiosa como su hermana la rubia. Vio como la chica se había congelado por un momento para después tener una enorme sonrisa y abrazarla. Katniss se sintió incomoda al no saber cómo corresponder.

—Vamos hacer las mejores amigas —declaró Alice, mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia su mesa.

Katniss no le pasó desapercibido el frio que irradiaba su nueva amiga proclamada. Ambas chicas se sentaron y la clase inicio. Entre la clase Alice le preguntaba sobre sus gustos. Ella le respondió, y algunas no contestó. La clase terminó y vio la tristeza en la cara de su nueva amiga. Ella le preguntó qué era lo que tenía.

—siento que será una eternidad para que volvamos hablar… —contestó Alice con una cara de abatimiento.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque no tenemos más clases juntas, y no quiero incomodarte si te sientas con mis hermanos en la hora del receso.

—oh, entiendo. Podemos vernos el lunes —Katniss observó como la chica de nuevo se quedaba quieta con la mirada perdida.

—ese día no estaremos acá. Terminando las clases, alcanzaremos a nuestros hermanos a su excursión. —explicó la castaña.

—bueno, nos vemos el martes, Alice —sonrió—. Cuídate y le dices a Edward que aún no he muerto —bromeó. Alice soltó una risita complaciente.

Al final de las clases, Katniss estaba en la camioneta esperando a su hermana. Fue raro despedirse de Alice agitando la mano. Su hermana notó ese gesto, y empezó a interrogarla todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontró con Billy y Jacob. Katniss no dudó en ir con ellos. En el camino Billy le iba contando que su hija Rachel había ganado una beca reciente. También que Rebecca le había enviado unos nuevos cuadros.

La mayor parte de la tarde se la paso en el garaje con Jacob. Ella solo lo observaba como limpiaba y ponía tuercas en un motor. Katniss no sentía la misma emoción que sentía Jacob por la mecánica. Pero era divertido hablar de cualquier tontería que decía Jacob. Como ejemplo: ¿Cómo invitar a salir a Isabella?

Katniss le respondió: "¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta?"

Jacob le aventó un trapo lleno de grasa, mientras estallaban en carcajadas. "y así me manda a la friendzone"

En plena cena, la plática se fue hacia un viaje de acampada hacia lo profundo del bosque. Katniss no pudo ocultar su emoción y mencionó ir a Goat Rocks.

— ¿Goat Rocks?

—sí, unos de mis amigos, se fue ayer con su hermano acampar, su familia lo alcanzara en pocas horas.

—Pero en esta temporada los osos empiezan su hibernación —comentó un poco serio el señor Black.

—se lo dije, pero él me dijo que no era la primera vez y su hermana me lo confirmo hoy.

— ¿Quiénes son? Le diré a Charlie que hable con sus padres, o con la familia. Es necesario que vean el peligro.

Katniss se sintió mal de haber delatado a su amigo.

—yo le ofrecí que viniéramos este fin de semana a la Push, le iba a enseñar a pescar y a cazar. —trató de remediarlo, pero al notar que Billy se ponía más serio, se dio cuenta que lo estaba empeorando—. Él me dijo que tenía más experiencia que yo —susurró lo último. Jacob le dio una mirada suplicante a su padre.

—solo dime el apellido, a lo mejor los conozca y hablaré con ellos.

—Cullen —musitó apartando la cara.

— ¿Cullen?

—sí. —volvió a verlo y la cara del señor Black se tornó furiosa.

— ¿tus amigos son los Cullen? —ordenó perentoriamente.

Katniss se sintió nerviosa ante la mirada escrutadora de Billy.

—sí. ¿Puedo invitarlos a nuestra próxima expedición? —preguntó insegura. Vio que Jacob negaba con la mirada como diciéndole que no siguiera.

—Los Cullen no pueden venir a la reserva —declaró el señor Black, dejó su plato y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Katniss se sintió nerviosa, culpable y sin saber que había dicho mal. Su padre Charlie nunca la había visto así, y ver la cara furiosa de Billy le hizo sentirse incomoda. Ayudó a Jacob a recoger la mesa, a guardar las sobras, y a lavar los trastes.

—no te sientas mal. Mi papá así es cuando se trata de los cullen. Si quieres mañana te cuento algo relacionado con ellos. ¿Estamos?

Katniss asintió, pero el sabor amargo no pudo irse. La incomodidad hacia Billy, empezó. Al día siguiente Billy se disculpó por su comportamiento anterior. Ella solo asintió, la incomodidad aún estaba presente. Era la sensación más desconcertante, era como sentirse vigilada, una alerta en su mente se activó. Esta sensación ya lo había sentido en sus sueños, pero no sabía porque.

Salieron de la casa para ir rio bajo, agradeció que no nevara más, y que no lloviera por este día. Jacob llevaba las cañas de pescar. Katniss cargaba su arco y una bolsa con provisiones. Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambos desempacaron. Katniss puso las trampas para pescar, mientras Jacob colocaba el anzuelo en las cañas de pescar.

Fue Katniss quien inicio la plática.

— ¿entonces que tienen los Cullen, que no pueden entrar en la Push?

Jacob sonrió mientras negaba.

—pensé que no ibas preguntar.

—creo, que no puedo dejarlo de pasar. La mirada que tu padre me dio, me dio entender que estaba cometiendo algún pecado.

Jacob sonrió como tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

— ¿te gustan las historias de miedo?

—sabes que no. —replicó Katniss, Jacob soltó una sonrisa empática.

—tampoco yo, pero… ¿conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas Ancestrales? —preguntó un poco serio—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los Quileutes.

—Sabes que no —contestó de nuevo un poco huraña—, siempre son cerrados con sus costumbres. —aclaró su molestia. Y es que siempre que iban a contar, o hablar de sus costumbres a ella la excluían. Los de la reserva eran muy reservados con sus tradiciones y costumbres.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos Quiluetes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca — sonrió para demostrarle el poco crédito que daba a esas historias. Era como si tratara de apaciguarle su creciente molestia—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

— ¿Los fríos? —preguntó sin esconder la curiosidad. "los Fríos" sonaba más como "los Mutos", a pesar que Edward le aclaró que no lo eran.

—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Jacob entornó los ojos, queriendo ganar suspenso.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo?

—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, —Katniss quería aclararle que ella ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran los fríos. Trató de no interrumpir al chico para que siguiera en su cuento—, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo uno.

Lo miró con avidez, ya empezaba a desesperarse. Jacob lo notó, y prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Jacob puso una cara presumida.

—Si no eran peligrosos, y no cazaban como lo hacían los demás… ¿por qué...? —preguntó un poco incrédula por la historia ficticia de los Quileutes.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada. Katniss empezaba a unir los puntos que aparecían en su cabeza—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "civilizados"? —preguntó para confirmar sus sospechas. La palabra civilizado tenía la imagen de Edward.

—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. —"mutos"—. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Definitivamente decía "CULLEN" en toda parafraseo.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo? —expuso su nueva teoría.

—No —Jacob hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los mismos.

Jacob debió de creer que la expresión del rostro de Katniss, estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. El chico sonrió complacido y continuó:

—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa. El chico se mostraba un más petulante, y ufano.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos? —"que diga Mutos", "que diga Mutos" pidió mentalmente. Aun no quería confirmar su otra teoría.

Jacob sonrió sombríamente.

—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

"vampiros"

"vampiros"

Estaba aún aturdida, contemplaba el reflejo de los árboles en el rio. Los vampiros existen en este mundo. Y en sus sueños eran Mutos.

—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —Jacob rió encantado.

—Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicitó aun aturdida.

—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

—supongo por protección. —comentó relajando su rostro.

—supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió, mientras rodaba los ojos. Incluso él parecía incrédulo a los cuentos de su tribu.

—descuida, tú no has delatado nada. Fue tu padre quien originó esta platica —trató de aligerar la culpa de los hombros de su amigo—. No es como si esta conversación estuviera siendo grabada —bromeó. Jacob soltó a reír.

Pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde pescando. Su desayuno fue pescado asado, y su comida fue conejo. Katniss logró cazar cinco. Katniss se despidió de su amigo cuando fue a dejarla a su casa. Después de cenar ella, y su padre, subió a su cuarto. Se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar la puerta tocar; Era Isabella.

—hoy fui a la Push —comentó.

Katniss dejó de hacer sus deberes para ponerle atención a su hermana.

— ¿y que te pareció?

—es lindo. Ya me había olvidado de cómo era. También me entere de algo interesante —comentó un poco indiferente, pero en su rostro se mostró emocionada.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Los Cullen no pueden ir a la Push —expuso con una cara de intriga.

—oh… —Katniss reprimió las ganas de preguntar. Sabía que si lo hacia su hermana iba a iniciar una intensa platica hacia los Cullen.

— ¿oh? ¿No te interesa saber? —preguntó un poco molesta y cizañosa.

— ¿te dijeron porque no pueden ir a la Push? —fingió interés.

—No —refunfuño—. No me quiso decir el tipo. Me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos.

Katniss empezó a sentirse incomoda. ¿Cómo decirle a tu hermana que no anduviera de curiosa, y que dejara a los demás en paz?

—mañana voy a ir Port Ángeles. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —cambio de tema.

—no. Tengo tantos deberes que hacer —se levantó molesta y salió de la habitación no sin antes de azotar la puerta.

—buenas noches… —susurró sin dejar de ver la puerta.


	9. Pesadillas

Pesadillas…

Terminó de hacer los deberes, cambio su ropa por unas piyamas más cómodas y calientitas. Apagó la luz de su cuarto, se sumergió en un sueño. Las imágenes cambiaban una, y otra vez, había varios Mutos en el bosque. Estos Mutos eran los Cullen que tenían bastante sangre en la boca.

Katniss agarró su arco y se puso a la defensiva. Escuchó un gruñido que venía de atrás, Katniss volteo a ver y se encontró con varios lobos. Los lobos estaban para atacar los Cullen, Katniss estaba en medio de esa confrontación. Miro a su alrededor buscando una salida, se topó con la mirada de Jacob.

—Katniss, ven —susurró desesperado.

— ¿jake? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aun sin entender que sucedía.

Jacob la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia lo más oscuro del bosque.

— ¡corre Katniss, corre, tienes que correr! —decía aun aterrado, mientras la tironeaba y ella trataba de alcanzar el ritmo de la velocidad.

Escuchó como una pelea inicio, era entre bramidos, y gruñidos. Katniss volteo a ver atrás, vio que Edward tenia a un lobo rompiéndole el cráneo. Katniss soltó un grito de espanto. Edward la miró, sonrió siniestra, como si su sonrisa presagiara algo malo. Edward empezó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¡CORRE! —gritó Jacob al darse cuenta que los seguían.

Jacob se detuvo, y ella tropezó, alzó la vista aun con miedo. Sus ojos se conectaron, ojos rojos inyectados de sangre de Edward cullen, y los ojos grises azulados de ella.

—Sagittaria —le habló dulce, cálido, como un ronroneo.

—Edward —ella respondió con la garganta seca. Su voz tembló.

—Confía en mí —extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Katniss le sonrió, iba a dar su mano, pero alguien se interfirió. Mutos, ya no eran los lobos de hace un momento. Ahora eran los Mutos del capitolio. Aunque parecen lobos enormes, ¿Qué clase de lobo aterriza de un salto sobre las patas traseras, y se queda sobre ellas? ¿Qué lobo llama al resto de la manada agitando la pata delantera, como si tuviera una muñeca?

Edward gruñe mientras la resguardaba atrás de su amplia espalda. Los Mutos llegaron con sed de sangre.

— ¡Katniss corre, vete! —dijo un chico que estaba atrás de los Mutos. Era el chico de pelo rubio, y ojos azules, que aún no sabía su nombre.

Katniss corrió, se alejó del lugar mientras veía Edward destrozar a un muto. Su mala suerte se presentó al ver que aparecían más, un Muto sobre ella, y ella le lanzó una flecha, el muto cae. Voltea a ver dónde está Edward y se espanta al ver como dos Mutos lo tenían agarrado de los pies, otro del hombro y uno se lanzaba en la yugular.

— ¡no! —gritó.

El repentino movimiento hizo que despertara. Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en su casa; sana y salva. Suspiró aliviada. Vio que hacia un buen clima, pero ya era tarde. Bajo a la cocina para encontrar a nadie. Su padre le dejó una nota que le decía que iba a pescar. Y que su hermana se había ido a ser senderismo. ¿Bella se iba a ser senderismo en el bosque cubierto de nieve? Solo esperaba que no tuviera un accidente.

Sintió un escalofrió al pensar en el bosque. Las ganas de almorzar se fueron. Decidió probar cereal. Estaba desayunando mientras leía la caja de cereales. Al leer colorante artificial, rojo 5, se le vino a la mente la sangre de la boca de Edward. Y recordó el sueño que tuvo. _Vampiro._

 _Vampiro_

Fue a su cuarto para prender la computadora que había comprado con sus ahorros, desde que llegó aun no lo había abierto. En Phoenix lo ocupaba para navegar en internet, ya que no podía hacer mucho en la ciudad. Dejo cargar el programa mientras limpiaba su cuarto. Abrió el navegador, y escribió la palabra "vampiro" en lo que el programa recolectaba todas las entradas con ese nombre, regreso a la limpieza de su cuarto.

Al final terminó con sus deberes domésticos y su computadora estaba tardando más de lo normal, cuando fue a ver qué pasaba se dio cuenta que no le había dado "enter". Tan distraída que estaba que no se dio cuenta de su error. Apachurró el botón de mala gana y esperó que cargara unos minutos más, eso era lo único malo de Forks que no tenía una buena conexión. Pero aun así amaba el lugar. Le dio clic a la primera sugerencia, y empezó a leer, una y otra vez. Se distrajo en la computadora, que no notó que el crepúsculo estaba en su punto máximo. Era una hermosa vista. Suspiró.

Anotó la dirección de librería, mañana si su hermana quería prestarle la camioneta iría a Port Ángeles a confirmar la nueva teoría acerca de la familia Cullen. Bostezó, con la misma ropa terminó dormida. Y el sueño se repitió. Otra vez.

El lunes amaneció con un destello en su cara. De un salto fue hacia la ventana para recorrer las cortinas. Ver el sol la hacía sentir huraña. Implicaba que haría calor, y ella odiaba eso; iba a ver demasiado lodo en el camino. Refunfuñando se cambió de ropa y arregló sus cosas. Cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con su hermana, estaba radiante de felicidad. Deseo mentalmente que empezara a nevar, tenía que nevar porque estaban en diciembre. Ya de pérdida, que lloviera.

Cuando llegaron al instituto su hermana rápido posó su mirada hacia el lugar de los Cullen. Katniss se sintió un poco decepcionada al no verlos. Pero la palabra "vampiro" y "sol" la hicieron entender de algo. Fue a su casillero para evitar las quejas de su hermana que tenía al ver que los Cullen no estaban.

En la clase de historia aplicada, no pudo evitar mirar el asiento de su compañero Jasper. De nuevo estaba odiando el sol. El sol estaba alejando a sus amigos. Todas las clases estuvo irritada, y escondiéndose del sol. ¿Cómo el sol podía hacer felices algunos e ingratos a otros?

Se sentó en su silla y suspiró. Empezaba a sentir su pecho apretado al recordar que el día jueves Edward estuvo en su mesa. No sabía cómo definir este sentimiento. Tampoco el anhelo al verlo. Katniss se dio cuenta que sin proponérselo tenía una complicidad con el chico de pelo cobrizo.

En la clase de biología, se sentó en la silla de Edward, se estaba poniendo deprimente como su hermana, aunque no sabía porque. En la clase de español también hizo lo mismo, sentarse en la silla de Edward. La maestra le comento que sus compañeros de mesa se presentarían el miércoles. Katniss le sonrió a la maestra mientras sentía una ansiedad.

" _dos días más para verte"_

Camino a casa, bella había puesto la radio y en una estación estaba pasando "Claro de luna", sonrió. _Edward Cullen_

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó su hermana curiosa. Katniss le dio una sonrisa.

—un chiste que escuche en la última hora.

—A ver, cuéntamelo —animó su hermana.

—había dos murciélagos en una cueva. Uno le preguntó a su compañero. ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa sangre? El otro responde: no, fui yo, choque. —empezó a soltar unas carcajadas que contagiaron a su hermana. Y es que ese chiste, lo leyó en las páginas que encontró ayer. Esperaba con ansias para contárselo a Edward.

—Sigo sin entender —comentó su hermana.

—pues que el murciélago chocó con el muro y sangro. ¿Ya?

—oh, si es divertido. ¿Te lo dijo Cullen? —cambio de tema su hermana.

—no. ¿Por qué?

—sé que eres compañera de ellos, y compartes mesa en dos clases.

—sí, pero ellos no vinieron a la escuela hoy.

—Lo sé… —susurró abatida.

Katniss se sintió incomoda. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se entera que Edward es su amigo? ¿La evitará o le reclamará?

Al final del día ella no pudo pedirle prestado la camioneta a su hermana. Durante toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se despertaba a cada rato cuando los Mutos atacaban a Edward y a Alice. ¿Era normal soñar con ellos? ¿Por qué ante sus ojos los Cullen ya no presentaban peligro?

Recordó cada palabra que había dicho Edward, ellos eran peligrosos, no comían en la escuela porque no podían alimentarse de comida humana, tampoco de sangre humana, sino de sangre animal. Si alguien descubría su secreto tenían que irse de forks. Ahora entendía cuando ella le preguntó que era, y le respondió:

"si te lo dijera, te pondría en un enorme peligro. Ya te dije que si soy el chico malo".

Y la comprensión llegó. Él sabía cazar, porque cazaba animales para alimentarse.

Animal.

¿Animal?

Todo encajaba, Edward le dio las respuestas sin proponérselo y ella hasta apenas lo entendió. Ahora que sabía el secreto de los Cullen, tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para no revelarlo, ya que si lo hacía, ellos desaparecerían.

Tantas dudas para sus escasos quince años de edad. Y un secreto que mantener para que sus nuevos amigos no se fueran de su lado.

Cuando llegó al instituto de nuevo, bella resopló al verlo vacío y el corazón expectante de Katniss palpitaba desenfrenado.

" _Mañana"_

En la hora de salida bella, le había pedido que se llevara la camioneta a casa. Ya que ella iba a ir con sus amigas a Port Ángeles. Quería ofrecerse para ir con ellas, pero lo pensó bien. Sabía que eran las amigas de su hermana, no de ella. ¿Y de que hablarían? ¿De ropa? ¿Chicos? ¿Chismes? No. Además, la charla entre chicas, siempre se le ha dado muy mal. Ella prefería la compañía de Alice que le preguntaba y mencionaba cosas que tenían en común, la caza, y una que otra sobre ropa. Pero su plática fue más sobre los bocetos que ella a veces hace.

Así que, fue a su casa a dejar su mochila. Tomó un fajo de billetes que tenía aguardado en su caja de ahorro, fue manejando a un ritmo ni tan rápido ni tan despacio. Era el ritmo de Bella con doble de precaución. Cuando llegó a Port Ángeles eran a las cinco; dos horas, no estaba nada mal.

Tardó más de media hora en aprender las calles de doble circulación y la otra de un solo sentido. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido sola, ¿Cómo lo hacía padre que lo hacía ver tan fácil? fue viendo, y leyendo las calles, cuando entró en la primera librería; su creciente irritación estaba a punto de estallar al no encontrar el libro. Agradeció al encargado que le mencionó que había otra librería del lado oeste, aunque estaba un poco retirado del centro de la ciudad. Ella le agradeció al hombre por ser paciente, a pesar que Katniss estaba molesta.

Condujo con cuidado, mientras revisaba los letreros y las referencias que el encargado le había dado. Estuvo dando vueltas por una hora hasta que encontró que la librería estaba del otro lado de un camino angosto donde su auto no podría entrar. El camino estaba oscuro, ya el crepúsculo había pasado, y sentía que algo malo iba a pasar si se bajaba de la camioneta. Pero su creciente obsesión por saber que estaba pasando en este mundo era demasiado para pasar por desapercibido.

Estacionó su camioneta cerca de un almacén, se aseguró de dejar todo bien cerrado, para evitar que le robaran el carro. Tomó su bolsa y salió de la camioneta, se fijó por su reloj que era a las 6:50pm, suspiró y fue hacia la librería. Encontró el libro que hablaba sobre las leyendas locales. Sonrío. Vio que la librería tenía el tipo de lectura que le gustaba su hermana Isabella. Le compró "Sentido y Sensibilidad", "Hamlet" y "jane Eyre". Era la clase de lectura que su hermana le gustaba… para Katniss era la clase de libros más odiosa, no sabía si eso se iba ayudarle a sobrevivir en un momento desesperado. ¿Qué iba hacer, lanzar libros para defenderse? ¿Ocupar un libro como arma?

Un destello de ella discutiendo con el chico de los ojos azules se presentó.

— ¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

— ¿Y tú qué? —pregunta, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario la hace sentir mal—. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

—Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

El encargado de la librería la miraba extraño por su expresión perdida. Ella se sonrojó, y se sintió tímida. Realizó sus pagos, salió de librería apresurada. Suspiró al ver que tiene que caminar un buen tramo para llegar hacia su camioneta. Y ya estaba empezando a nevar. ¿Cuánto tiempo se hizo en la librería? ¿Y porque estaba nevando ahora?

Iba encimada en remembrar ese destello que tuvo. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en sus sueños? ¿Por qué la sangre le producía malestar y ansias de alejarse? Y la más importante, ¿Por qué tenía esos sueños o recuerdos?

" _Tengo frio"._

Alzó la vista y se encontró con seis tipos rodeándola. Sin darse cuenta que se había desviado de su camino.

" _¡estupendo!"_ Tenía frio y estaba rodeada de seis tipos que le querían ayudar a entrar en calor. _"¡qué maravilla!_ "

N/A:

Hola!

Bueno para explicar esto… en libro de THG, Katniss no sabe cómo definir sus sentimientos hacia Peeta desde que estaban en la cueva. Aquí también es así, ella no sabe por qué el anhelo que está sintiendo por ver a Edward.

Ya aclarado este tema… Espero que les guste.

Pasen por mi perfil de Wattpad, si lo estás leyendo por Fanfiction. Usuario de Fanfiction: ope-hana

Y si lo estás leyendo por Fanfiction, pasa por Wattpad. Usuario de Wattpad: daome-lola

Gracias!


	10. Port Angeles

Port Ángeles

Katniss empezó a sentir molestia, y una furia que hizo calentar su sangre. ¿Con que podía defenderse? ¿Esto contaba como una situación de vida o muerte? Si, por supuesto. Tenía que defenderse para que así estos tipos no la violaran, y la dejaran muerta en medio de camino y si tenía suerte, cubierta de nieve. Ya no sintió frio, ya no sintió miedo, era esta la Katniss que estaba luchando por vivir.

—aléjense de mi —dijo con un voz firme. No tartamudeó, ella era la cazadora y ellos eran las presas.

—No seas así ricura —contestó un gordo con una mirada lasciva que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Katniss se puso firme. Apretó su bolsa y con un golpe le dio en la cara. Golpeó al sujeto con su mochila, agradeció haber comprado más libros. En lo que los demás sujetos se burlaban, ella sacó de su bota una navaja.

—Apártense —repitió fuerte y demandante.

—vaya ricura tienes agallas —dijo un sujeto mientras la rodeaba y la observaba donde atacarla.

Katniss vio la oportunidad, fingió atacar al sujeto que estaba un poco nervioso, lo apuñaló en la pierna, retiró su navaja mientras echaba a correr hacia la librería pero alguien la sujetó de su pie izquierdo que la hizo caer. Pateó al hombre, mientras el gordo se aproximaba totalmente furioso. Ella se incorporó pero el otro sujeto aun no la soltaba. Y sin pensarlo lo apuñaló con el cuchillo. El tipo gritó y escuchó como los demás maldecían y juraban que la harían pagar lo doble que estaba haciendo. Se levantó, tomó al tipo y le pasó la navaja en la parte de la garganta.

— ¡aléjense o lo mato! —demandó. El tipo que tenía amenazando empezó a decir que obedecieran, al sentir que ella no estaba dudando.

Katniss sintió que su corazón estaba retumbando en su cabeza, vio que los tipos estaban apartándose con las manos en alto. Katniss, despacio se levantó aun sin despegar la navaja de la garganta del tipo. Aventó al tipo hacia adelante y ella fue hacia la librería. Necesitaba ayuda.

Corrió desesperadamente, los destellos de que la cazaban estaba a flor de piel, ella era rápida, y ellos ya estaban ebrios, alguien la tomó de la cintura y sin pensarlo le hundió la navaja en el abdomen. Sintió como la cuchilla se dobló. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Edward.

—Katniss, querida soy yo

Katniss estaba entrando en shock. ¿Realmente era Edward?

—Katniss, tranquila. Ya estoy aquí.

— ¿E-Edward?

—Si —la tomó de la cara, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente, escuchó como inhaló su aroma. Katniss hizo lo mismo.

—e-ellos —musitó aun aturdida.

—vamos

Katniss no se había dado cuenta que había un auto a un costado de ella. Quien iba en el volante era Alice.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica mientras bajaba del auto, y se acercaba a ella con la cara angustiada.

Katniss asintió un poco aliviada.

—Mi camioneta está del otro lado —comentó mientras señalaba la dirección.

—dame la llave, yo lo llevare a tu casa. Edward llévala a comer algo, todavía está en shock.

Katniss quería negar, pero aun así le dio la llave a Alice. Cuando vio que Alice se iba por donde estaban los tipos, habló:

—Edward, por ahí están ellos.

—no te preocupes, ya no están ahí. Se retiraron al ver que necesitarían ayuda médica.

Ella asintió.

Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se subió al auto. Katniss volteó a verlo, Edward se veía preocupado y a la vez furioso.

Katniss no dijo nada cuando notó que estaban vagando por las calles. Observó que ahora estaba nevando más fuerte. Empezó a sentir el frio. Edward pareció darse cuenta y prendió la calefacción.

— ¿estás enojado? —preguntó Katniss. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver al chico todo lleno de ira.

—mentiría si dijera que no, pero me siento mal, por no haber llegado más antes. Realmente lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema. Ya era suficiente que ella se sintiera tonta por no darse cuenta en donde se metía.

—por lo que te pasó. ¿Estás bien? —el chico suavizó su cara.

—realmente no. Pero prefiero hablar de otra cosa. Dijo Alice que me llevaras a cenar, creo que quiero cenar. Tengo hambre —mintió, realmente no tenía hambre, pero quería despegar su mente antes que el raciocinio o el estrés llegara.

Se detuvieron en un local, Edward bajo del coche y fue abrirle, Katniss le sonrió en lo que buscaba como destrabar el cinturón de seguridad.

—Permítame ayudarte —pidió.

Ella asintió un poco incomoda. Vio como Edward, destrababa el cinturón y con un cuidado se apartaba de ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió de nuevo ese pinchazo en el pecho. Una alegría le embriago, que no pudo evitar acariciar el pelo de Edward.

Inconscientemente soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos mientras sentía que Edward se acercaba hacia su cara. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sintió la electricidad que los rodeaba, inhaló su aroma y se deleitó. Edward le había hecho olvidar el mal trago que paso hace un momento.

Ambos estaban inhalando el aroma del uno, y del otro. Edward ronroneo al toque de sus caras. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se separaron lentamente.

Al abrir los ojos, Katniss sonrió.

— ¿quieres oír un chiste? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Edward asintió mientras se alejaba y le daba espacio para que ella pudiera bajar del auto.

—por supuesto.

—había dos murciélagos en una cueva. Uno le preguntó a su compañero. ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa sangre? El otro responde: no, fui yo, choque.

Katniss le dio una simple sonrisa, Edward igual mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

Efecto Katniss; Y así, amigos míos, es como un momento romántico muere.

—ven necesitamos hablar. —pidió aun un poco tenso.

La guió hacia el restaurant, le abrió la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Katniss entró, buscó con la mirada donde estaban los baños. Los encontró de lado oeste. Vio a Edward por un momento y el asintió.

—ve, yo me encargo de la reservación.

Katniss le dio una sonrisa y oculto sus manos, mientras iba hacia los baños. Cuando llegó, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Era estúpido y ella lo sabía. Las ganas de vomitar empezaron, pero trató de controlarse. Lo que hace un momento pasó era una acción de vida o muerte. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable de que por poco mataba a un ser humano. No, no se tenía que sentir culpable de ellos.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras se lavaba las manos. Vio como la sangre de aquel sujeto se iba desvaneciendo de su piel. El olor salino y a oxidado se impregnaron por sus fosas nasales. Las ganas de devolver estaban presente, se le lleno la boca de saliva, odiaba esta sensación de debilidad. Escupió, enjuagó su boca, se echó agua en la cara una y otra vez. Tenía que reprimir las ganas de llorar, solo los débiles lloran y ella no era uno de ellos. Después de controlar sus emociones, respiró profundo uno y otra vez. Tenía que reprimir esa sensación, porque si no lo hacía, soñaría de nuevo esas pesadillas. ¿Quién quería ver sangre, y masacre en sus sueños?

Absolutamente nadie.

Salió de los baños, se encontró con Edward que estaba parado a lado de la mesa. Caminó hacia donde estaba el; él la invito a sentarse. No tardó demasiado en que la camarera llegó.

Katniss pidió un té de manzanilla, Edward un refresco. De comer pidió lasaña, Edward omitió la cena. Después del coqueteo de la recamarera Edward la estuvo observando por varios minutos.

— ¿es aquí donde fingimos cortesía, mientras sabemos la verdad? ¿O prefieres que siga fingiendo ignorancia? —preguntó ella aun dándole sorbos a su té. Las cartas fueron lanzadas en la mesa, era ahora o nunca.

— ¿no podíamos posponer esto hasta mañana?

— ¿mañana? ¿Iras a la escuela? —preguntó con un brillo de emoción.

—no exactamente…

— ¿Por qué?

—no somos los únicos peligrosos que rondamos por ahí afuera.

—Lo sé, acabo de pelear con algunos —le dio una leve sonrisa. Y se acordó que había otros vampiros que si bebían sangre humana.

—Aparte de ellos —aclaró el chico.

—está bien, entonces… hipotéticamente, ¿mañana no iras a la escuela porque habrá otros como tu comprenderás en el bosque?

—Algo así —sonrió amargadamente.

Katniss pensó en sus siguientes palabras.

—está bien, creo poder soportar un poco más. Pero se me va hacer eterno tu ausencia —declaró un poco arrepentida por su arrebato verbal.

Edward le dio una sonrisa y sin dudarlo le tomó la mano.

—el sentimiento es mutuo y aun estaré preocupado por ti, pueda que de nuevo te rescate por tercera vez.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —Refunfuñó—, si no te has dado cuenta, me las he arreglado sola.

—eres un imán para los problemas, si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inevitablemente te encontrara.

Katniss se tragó su coraje, y es que ante esa lógica no había argumentos. Desde muy pequeña se metía en problemas, técnicamente había un problema y ella iba hacia él.

Le dio una sonrisa irónica mientras apuñalaba su lasaña.

— ¿me equivoco? —retó Edward con una mirada burlona.

—no, pero un día te equivocaras y yo te lo hare saber… paliducho.

Edward soltó unas carcajadas.

—lo dudo, nunca me equivoco.

—Lo que digas —Katniss le dio una mueca de fastidio. Terminó de dar su último bocado. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero prefirió ignorarlas, al fin acabo ya sabía que riesgos tenía si ella hablara. — ¿Cómo te fue en tu "expedición"?

Edward le dio una sonrisa mientras le daba una simple caricia en los nudillos de su mano.

—Excelente, un poco ansioso en verte y saber que aun mantenías mi secreto —le dio una sonrisa descarada mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Katniss le sonrió con complicidad. Y ese secreto se mantendría en secreto.

—te dije que si llegara a morir, nadie se iba a enterar. Por cierto, mi hermana anda en busca del porque no los dejan entrar en la Push —comentó mientras le daba un apretón de manos. Era un gesto empático y darle ánimos. Edward se la quedó viendo por unos minutos y le sonrió con cierta ternura.

— ¿crees que se entere?

Katniss recordó lo del tratado, y si Jacob no le decía a su hermana, entonces no había peligro.

—no creo. Me dijo que nadie le quiso decir.

— ¿y a ti quien te dijo? —preguntó un poco tenso y perspicaz.

—fue un accidente quien me puso al tanto, se podría decir, que hice un comentario fuera de línea y esa persona me regañó. Al día siguiente uno de los suyos me comentó algo de sus antiguas historias.

Edward le dio una sonrisa mientras la veía analizando todas sus muecas.

—prometo decirte la verdad…

—no es necesario, lo sé, con eso me basta, además tú mismo dijiste si alguien se enterara ustedes se iban de este lugar. —le dio una mueca abatida— ¿Alice como esta? —cambio de tema.

Edward se puso a reír de nuevo.

—bien.

—oh. —fingió darle un sorbo a su taza. Edward abrió su refresco y se lo dio.

Katniss trató de ocultar su sonrojes, le llamo la atención ver el tipo gordito que suspiraba mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

— ¿Qué pensará? —preguntó a sí misma.

—gatos

— ¿eh?

—Piensa en gatos —aclaró Edward.

Katniss volteó a ver a Edward como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente. Sin poder evitarlo deshizo el agarre de manos.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó en un estado de shock.

Edward se tensó y lució un poco más incómodo, mientras evitaba mirarla.

—dime. —pidió

Vio cómo su acompañante suspiró. Parecía estar pensando y analizando las palabras correctas para poder explicarle. Después de un minuto la miró determinadamente.

—supongamos que hipotéticamente, alguien pueda leer la mente, pero esto es a causa de su cambio de gen…

— ¿hipotéticamente?

—sí, "hipotéticamente", esta persona logra leer las mentes de todas las personas excepto a una. ¿Qué harías?

—me sentiría incomoda. Sería como si estuviera hurgando cosas que no son de él.

Edward tensó la mirada y mostró una cara de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Quién es la persona que no puede leerle la mente esta persona "hipotéticamente"?

—bueno son dos personas, a una no le puede leer absolutamente nada, y la otra solo por momentos abre su mente.

—oh… ¿Quiénes? —musitó.

—Isabella, tu hermana.

— ¿crees que ande algo mal con ella? —preguntó un poco preocupada.

Edward le dio una leve sonrisa de estupefacción.

—pensé que no te caía bien, tu hermana.

—Bueno, —se sintió incomoda al ver que Edward le comprobaba una de su nueva teoría—. ¿Cómo te explico?

—Con palabras por favor —pidió. Edward le volvió a tomar la mano y le dio un leve apretón instándola a que le platicara.

—bueno, por momentos me llegó a sentir culpable con Bella, hace años empecé a tener sueños extraños, Renée por tiempos se iba a trabajar turnos dobles y Bella se quedaba a cargo de mí. Mi hermana me cuidaba demasiado, y me sentía muy protegida. Pero a los siete años, algo cambio en mí. Las pesadillas eran más terribles y empezaron suministrarme medicamentos de baja dosis para mis alucinaciones. El psiquiatra me diagnostico "cuadros psicóticos". Hubo más cosas que pasaron, que omitiré, pero cuando cumplí los diez años, vinieron imágenes diferentes, eran como flashbacks que llegaban, ¿has leído acerca de los Deja Vu? —Edward asintió—. Cuando un deja vú aparecía me ponía histérica al ver un proyector y ver que había personas matándose para ganar y sobrevivir. A esa edad mi hermana ya tenía doce, y me di cuenta que por tiempos me veía raro. No le tome mucha importancia, aún estaba asustada de quedarme dormida y una nueva escena apareciera. Un día la escuche decirle a una amiga suya, que yo estaba quedándome loca y que tenía miedo de mí, es ahí cuando decidí ser más independiente de mi misma. Pasaron unos meses y los niños de la escuela se enteraron, empezaron a intimidarme. Nunca se lo perdoné a Bella, y es por eso que Bella por tiempos teme de hablar de más. No quiere que de nuevo pase lo de hace cinco años. Donde a ella la molesten también, por tener una hermana con locura mental. De hecho ya me había alejado de ellas desde muy antes…

Edward la miró con la cara herida, molesta y con intriga. Le acaricio los nudillos de la mano para después besarlos con ternura. Katniss trató de controlar el galopeo de su corazón. El sonrojo de su cara, y la cara de asombro que puso.

—eres demasiado madura en algunos aspectos, y en otras eres tan… tu. No me imagino como de duro fue todos estos años.

Katniss le dio una sonrisa.

—difícil, es difícil de hecho. Creo que por eso me siento culpable… culpable de que por algo tan simple e infantil aun sienta resentimiento por mi hermana.

—no fue infantil, estabas herida, alguien traicionó tu confianza y pagaste el precio.

— ¿tú crees?

—si

— ¿pero ella me cuido, cuando era más pequeña?

— ¿te has portado desagradecida?

—no. Si me pide un favor, se lo hago. Trato de entenderla y comprenderla. Pero se me es imposible…

— ¿Por qué?

Katniss sentía su corazón acelerado por las emociones que estaba sintiendo con respecto a su hermana. Edward la incitaba a hablar más que la terapeuta que veía en Phoenix.

—ella se reprimió mucho cuando empecé con las alucinaciones, desde que los niños también se burlaban de ella por tener una hermana como yo, se frustró. Renée logró cambiarnos de escuela, y mi hermana se alejó. Fingió no conocerme en la escuela. Solo me hablaba cuando perdía dinero, o cuando Renée le marcaba para avisarle que no iba a poder ir por nosotras. Y cuando alguien de nuestra antigua escuela se cambió a la nuestra, ella convenció a Renée que la cambiara solo a ella. De ser alegre y sociable, paso a fingir ser tímida y sencilla. Es por eso que vamos en el mismo año a pesar de tener dos años menor que mi hermana. Me siento culpable… y más cuando la hago llorar sin proponérmelo.

Sintió como la silla fue jalada, sintió como unos brazos fríos la abrazaban. Edward el chico vampiro le dio el confort que necesitaba. Le dio el abrazo que necesitaba y la tranquilidad que su mente necesitaba. No era el calor humano que necesitaba, ni el calor paternal que desprendía su padre. Este tipo de calor o sentimiento era cálido… a pesar que el chico estaba frio.

—nos vamos —preguntó dulcemente muy cerca de su oído.

Katniss asintió.

* * *

N/A:

Mis explicaciones del porque Bella es asi, lo sé… pero Isabella no es mi personaje favorito… discúlpenme si los ofendo. Pero es un FF… y no lo tomen tan literal.


	11. Interrogaciones

**Interrogaciones**

—Que tengan una buena noche.

Katniss escuchó como la mesera se despedía. Edward no apartó los ojos de ella mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimió una sonrisa. Caminó muy cerca de ella hasta la puerta, antes de salir él le extendió su gabardina. Ella le agradeció mientras se lo ponía, ya estaba nevando más fuerte. Sin pensarlo buscó con la mirada la dirección donde hace unas horas iba ser encontrada muerta. Salieron del local mientras la guiaba hacia su auto. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que ella entró. Luego, la cerró con suavidad. Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

— ¿entonces puedes leer la mente? —preguntó ella curiosa.

Edward soltó una sonrisa.

—eres buena atando cabos "hipotéticamente".

—No puedo dejarlo pasar, cuando me entero que me has leído la mente —soltó huraña.

— ¿quieres saber quién es la otra persona? —preguntó retardando la conversación.

—dispara.

—tu. Por momentos tu mente se abre y se cierra. —declaró el chico observándola—. A veces tengo que concentrarme demasiado para saber qué piensas.

— ¿yo? —contestó incrédula.

—sí, la primera vez que te vi, ¿te acuerdas? —Katniss asintió—, fue tu mente la que me atrajo hacia ti. Tu hermana me sorprendió al no poder oírla, pero fue tu mente la que me deslumbro por compararnos con la gente del capitolio. Me sostuviste la mirada firmemente después te aburriste y miraste tu manzana. Pensaste que tu manzana podría estar adulterada genéticamente…

Katniss se puso roja. Aun recordaba aquel día, y saber que su acompañante podía leerla la hizo sentir cohibida.

— ¿estás leyendo mi mente, ahora?

—no. Cerraste tu mente en el momento que entraste al baño.

Katniss soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿en qué piensas?

—No te lo diré, ya es suficiente que leas mi mente —Edward sonrió—, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó.

—diecisiete —respondió rápidamente mientras trataba de esquivar un auto.

— ¿desde cuando tienes diecisiete? —reformuló su pregunta.

—legal septiembre, pero en verdad los cumplí en junio.

Katniss lo miro recelosa. El chico se estaba burlando de ella.

— ¿y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

Edward frunció los labios, mientras esquivaba otro auto.

—Bastante —admitió a regañadientes.

Katniss sonrió un poco complacida. Necesitaba saber más de él, ya que lo más segura era que él ya sabía más de ella. Tenían que estar a mano.

—se dice que no pueden salir al sol, porque se queman…

—un mito —respondió el chico.

— ¿féretro?

—un mito —vaciló un momento, pero Katniss le tomó la mano para animarlo a hablar—, no puedo dormir.

Katniss se sorprendió que sin pensarlo apretó más la mano del chico.

— ¿nada?

—Jamás —musitó.

Katniss no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba empezando a envidiarlo. Ella si se dormía empezaba con las alucinaciones. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya estaba en su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, su camioneta ya estaba ahí. Todo parecía tan normal. Katniss aún no despegaba su mano con la de Edward. De ahí se acordó de su hermana.

—Edward retrocede a una cuadra atrás —le pidió urgentemente.

Edward asintió mientras soltaban las manos, y ponía el auto marcha atrás. Su casa quedó perdida a través de los arbustos y árboles.

— ¿Por qué nos escondemos? —preguntó curioso Edward, mientras retomaba la mano de ella.

— ¿te acuerdas que te dije que mi hermana estaba muy al pendiente de ti? —Edward asintió—, bueno… no quiero que piense cosas que no son si me ven bajar de tu auto, y más si es de noche.

Edward asintió.

—ya te dije que no era mi intención que tu hermana malinterpretara mi intenciones hacia a ti.

— ¿vas a ir a la escuela mañana? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

—supuestamente me presentaría mañana. Pero…

—oh entiendo. —no pudo disimular su abatimiento.

—pero podría hacer una excepción, a lo mejor consiga que Alice también vaya a la escuela. —Katniss se alegró, le dio una sonrisa agradecida. Escuchó como el teléfono de Edward vibró, Edward sonrió al leer su mensaje—. Alice dice que tu mochila esta en tu cuarto y que mañana estará encantada de compartir su mesa contigo.

Katniss trató de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. Esto era real y no fantasía.

—Hasta mañana —le dijo a Edward mientras trataba de zafar su mano de él. Edward a muy a regañadientes la soltó. Ella abrió la puerta y salió.

— ¿Sagittaria?

Ella se asomó de la ventana, pero Edward bajo del auto para pararse cerca de ella. La tomó de la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente. Katniss sintió de nuevo que estaba siendo hipnotizada por el chico. El olor que desprendía, era lo mismo que olía la gabardina pero más concentrada. La electricidad era más intensa.

—Katniss —rectificó—, ya somos amigos desde la otra semana.

—O más que amigos, te dije que no sería un buen amigo —rió.

Katniss alzó la vista y se quedó prendada por la mirada posesiva que le daba Edward.

— ¿paso a paso? —preguntó un poco ronca.

El asintió.

A regañadientes ambos se separaron. Ambos estaban un poco incomodos pero Edward volteó a ver hacia la carretera. Y le dio un beso en los nudillos de la mano.

—hasta mañana. Que duermas bien.

Ella iba a decir igualmente, pero se mordió el labio. Edward al parecer ya podía leer su mente y soltó una sonrisita.

—Hasta mañana —fue lo único que dijo para salir corriendo del lugar. Entró a toda prisa a su casa. Trató de pensar otra cosa, no quería que Edward leyera su mente.

— ¿catnip? —dijo su padre.

— ¿tienes rato que llegaste? —preguntó.

—hace una hora, ¿tu dónde estabas? —interrogó.

—Fui a dar una vuelta por el sendero —mintió lastimosamente.

Vio como su padre la miraba incrédulo, mientras la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿segura?

—Si… —se sonrojó incapaz de ver a su padre a los ojos.

— ¿ya entramos en la edad de las mentiras?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó nerviosa.

Su padre le señaló la ropa. Katniss miró por donde su padre señalaba, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía la blusa ensangrentada al igual que la mitad de su pierna.

—oh… —susurró desconcertada.

— ¿oh? ¿Catnip que pasó? ¿Por qué tienes sangre y una gabardina de hombre? —preguntó su padre un poco alarmado mientras se acercaba para revisarla.

Katniss mintió lo mejor que podía.

—Salí al bosque a practicar con el cuchillo que me regalaste hace dos años, y no me di cuenta que había un pequeño lobo cerca de donde estaba. Tuve que defenderme y salir corriendo del lugar. A medio camino me encontré con unos campistas que me dieron su gabardina… —para ser una mentira se veía bastante elaborado.

— ¿lobo? —Katniss asintió. Su padre suspiró un poco abrumado—. ¿Sabes que no puedes matar lobos cerca de la reserva?

—lo sé papá… pero no fue cerca de la reserva. Fue de nuestro lado —aclaró inmediatamente.

— ¿catnip que hare contigo? Siempre te metes en problemas. ¿Habrá un día que no suceda eso?

Katniss pareció tener un dejavu. Edward había dicho algo similar.

—lo siento papá, debí estar más alerta. ¿Ya cenaste? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

—sí, fui a la cafetería. Quería llevarte pero no estabas, y tu hermana ya me había pedido permiso para ir con unas amigas a Port Ángeles.

Katniss asintió. Quería despedirse de su padre para ir a su cuarto y bañarse. Saber que todavía tenía la sangre de esos hombres empezaba a sentir repulsión.

—bueno, voy a mi cuarto. Hasta mañana papá —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Su padre se despidió y regresó hacia la habitación. No tardó más de dos minutos cuando su hermana Isabella ingresó a la casa. Ya no puso más atención mientras sacaba su piyama e iba al baño para bañarse. Tardó media hora en salir y cuando ingresó a su habitación se sorprendió a encontrar a Isabella en su cuarto.

—Hay —saludó un poco incomoda. Su hermana estaba sentada en la cama mientras veía la gabardina.

—hola, Charlie dijo que tuviste un percance en el bosque. ¿Estás bien?

Katniss le sonrió cálida.

—sí, no fue nada. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—bien… ¿esta gabardina no es de Cullen? —preguntó un poco cofundada.

Katniss tuvo que controlar sus nervios, también que su sonrojes la delatara.

—no creo, el tipo que me lo dio era un señor de treinta y tantos años. —aclaró.

—pero se lo he visto a Cullen cuando paso el día del accidente.

Katniss maldijo la percepción, y la observación de Isabella.

—no creo que Cullen tenga el único modelo, Bella hacen ropa por montones. —se fue por tangente.

—bueno… que descanses —lo dijo no muy convencida, mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Antes de salir le dio otra mirada escrutiñadora a la gabardina.

Katniss suspiró al escuchar la puerta cerrar. Se secó el pelo y se acostó en su cama. A media noche despertó. Las pesadillas regresaron, necesitaba sentirse protegida y sin dudarlo busco la gabardina de Edward para olerla y quedarse dormida abrazada a él. Esa noche ya no tuvo pesadillas.

Al día siguiente Katniss escondió la gabardina debajo de su almohada. No podía regrésale la prenda a Edward. Bella confirmaría sus sospechas y le reclamaría. Bajó a desayunar y esperó pacientemente a su hermana. Estaba hecho un nervio, se le estaba haciendo eterno la espera para volver a ver a Edward. Su hermana bajó un poco amargada. Katniss no sabía que decir o hacer. El camino hacia la escuela, fue tenso.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver el auto plateado estacionado. Vio como Alice la saludó desde la distancia agitando la mano. Edward tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Katniss trató de pensar en otra cosa, no estaba segura si Edward podía leerla. ¿Y si podía leerla? El muy cretino soltó una sonrisita burlona.

—Están aquí —comentó Isabella pareciendo un poco asombrada—. Y tiene la misma gabardina…

Katniss volteó a ver la cara de su hermana, y la culpabilidad se hizo presente. Volteó a ver a Edward y este tenía la cara seria. Con un gesto casi invisible negó con la mirada. Katniss dudó en bajar de la camioneta.

— ¿estás bien? —le preguntó a su hermana.

Isabella se mordió los labio como queriendo evitar explotar. Después posó su mirada en Edward.

—ayer vi a Edward con la misma gabardina que tenías tú. Pensé que estuvieron juntos al enterarme que apenas habías llegado a la casa ayer. Incluso yo también dudé de la pobre excusa que le diste a Charlie. Pero ahora al verlo con la misma gabardina tengo un conflicto de emociones. Disculpa por desconfiar de ti…

Katniss sintió como su pecho se apretaba y la culpaba estaba iniciando. _Lo siento. Lo siento._ Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por hacer que su hermana se sintiera horrible. Sentía que la garganta estaba apretada y que empezaba a sentir el sudor recorrer por su cuerpo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era Alice. Alice tenía una cara un poco alegre pero tal vez preocupada. Katniss abrió la puerta para poder salir y su hermana también hizo lo mismo.

—hola Katniss, ¿quería saber si tienes los apuntes de la clase de literatura? —preguntó con una voz poco preocupada.

—Si —respondió ronca.

Isabella los observó un momento. Katniss quería presentarla pero ver la mirada de Alice que decía que no, se sintió más culpable.

—Hola Isabella, es bueno verte —saludó Alice un poco incomoda.

Su hermana le dio un gesto un poco amable para después irse hacia donde estaba Jessica. Katniss vio cómo su hermana se iba y entablaba una conversación con Jessica y Ángela.

—no te sientas culpable Katniss. Tu hermana fue la mayor parte, la culpable que ayer no llegáramos a tiempo a defenderte —explicó Alice entrelazando su brazo con la de ella. Katniss se dejó guiar.

— ¿Cómo?

—ayer tu hermana nos descubrió por error cuando estábamos detrás de ti. Y nos estuvo siguiendo como loca en el carro de Jessica. Tuvimos que perderla para poder llegar a tiempo. Sé que no tiene mucha culpa, pero no quería perder a mi nueva mejor amiga.

Katniss no sabía cómo definir lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca había sido tan sentimental, pero sabía que lo era. Así sin dudarlo abrazo a Alice. Alice le correspondió el abrazo.

Entraron a la clase y entre susurros entablaron una conversación sobre los diferentes tipos de tonos que el color naranja tenia. De los colores fueron hacia Edward.

— ¿te gusta mi hermano? —preguntó entre susurros Alice.

Katniss no sabía que decir o que cara poner. Esta pregunta no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Quién de todos? —trató de sonar indiferente, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta que su pregunta fue tonta.

—Edward —respondió Alice encantada.

— ¿crees que pueda escucharnos?

—por supuesto.

Katniss asintió. Trató de reproducir el cascanueces en su mente… pero estaba fallando.

— ¿crees que me esté leyendo la mente?

Alice tenía una cara distraída, tardo más de treinta segundos en poner una sonrisa.

—por supuesto, pero si te esperas tres minutos, pueda que ya no pueda escucharte. —la respuesta de Alice la hizo sentir un poco aliviada. En ese momento seguía repitiendo otra obra de Tchaikovski.

— ¿quieres ver mis dibujos? —preguntó tratando de hacer el tiempo necesario.

Vio como la chica vampira asintió. Katniss vio de refilón al maestro que estaba anotando algo sobre la obra de Shakespeare, era extraño que ella este adelantada en varias materias, pero Literatura era la peor, definitivamente no era su fuerte. Su hermana Isabella tenia esta materia pero con otro profesor. Procurando que no la cachen sacó su cuaderno y lo deslizó hacia donde estaba su compañera de mesa.

Alice se maravilló como si hubiera recibido los expedientes secretos X, examinó cada uno de sus dibujos, sus ojos color ocre detallaban cada detalle que estaba plasmado en la hoja. Una calidez casi inexplicable brotó en el pecho de Katniss, que la hizo sentir extraña.

Había sentido esa sensación, siempre lo sentía cuando estaba con su padre, Charlie. Cada vez que su padre la felicitaba o la abrazaba, sentía esa calidez. Era extraño que la alegría de Alice la hiciera sentir de esa manera.

Y lo entendió, entendió por qué se sentía así.

Se sentía aceptada, y era más seguro que Alice sentía lo mismo, ya que le dedico una sonrisa llena de empatía.

— ¿tú los hiciste? —preguntó con aquella voz tintineante. Katniss asintió—. ¿Este pájaro que es? ¿Águila? ¿Cuervo?

Katniss frunció la boca.

—es un Sinsajo. Siempre aparece en mis sueños —aclaró ella un poco nerviosa.

—entiendo. ¿Sabes? Yo también veo cosas antes que pasen… y no estoy loca.

Esa calidez volvió a brotar en el pecho de Katniss. ¿Era así? ¿Así se sentía ser entendido por alguien? ¿Esto se llamaba ser amigas? Inspiró, espiró, una y otra vez. Le dio una sonrisa sincera a su amiga.

—Gracias —musitó.

Vio como Alice se emocionaba al ver una nueva imagen, y pasaba su dedo por el contorno de los dibujos. Desvió la mirada para ver al maestro que seguía anotando una parte de la obra de Shakespeare; Hamlet.

 _Había en mi alma una especie de lucha_

 _Que me tenía despierto. Me sentí peor_

 _Que un amotinado en los grilletes._

 _En un rapto... Benditos los arrebatos:_

 _Admitamos que a veces el impulso_

 _Nos es más útil que el cálculo, lo que nos muestra_

 _Que hay una divinidad que modela nuestros fines,_

 _Cualquiera que haya sido nuestro esbozo._

Katniss empezó a notar lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo, al final de la historia no entendió de que se trató, solo sabía que Hamlet murió al final por obra del rey. Al final muere el rey, el hijo del rey, y Horacio que todavía quería seguirlo pero Hamlet no se lo permitió. Fue una obra confusa para ella.

Esta vez, iba hacer el intento de leerlo de nuevo para entenderlo lo mejor posible, o pedirle a Alice que le ayudara a que no se quedara dormida cuando lo leyera. Volteó a ver a su compañera de mesa, se la encontró dibujando. Estaba copiando el dibujo del vestido con llamas. Sintió curiosidad pero prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda. Siguió con lo que estaba escribiendo el maestro.

— ¿realmente son llamas? —se escuchó la voz angelical de Alice hablar.

—así estaba en mis sueños, prendían al momento de girar. ¿Por qué?

—Sería fantástico recrearlo para que lo lleves al baile —comentó extasiada.

— ¿Qué? —susurró en shock.

— ¿no iras con mi hermano al baile de invierno? —preguntó con una cara inocente, pero Katniss dudó mucho que fuera cierto.

—no. Ese día iré con mi papá a cazar —respondió aun aturdida.

— ¿Edward no te lo pidió? —Alice volvió a poner la cara inocente.

—no. Le dije que se lo pidiera a mi hermana —aclaró Katniss un poco reacia.

—Oh, pero Edward quiere ir contigo… y a tu hermana… no creo que la invite —la expresión de Alice trató de suavizarse. Katniss no la culpó, ni ella sabía cómo sentirse.

— ¿Por qué no invitaría Edward a mi hermana? —fingió ignorancia.

—mmm, creo que tu hermana es la única que tiene una obsesión con mi hermano. A cada rato lo sigue. Sé que es tu hermana… pero da cosa que esta tan obsesiva con mi hermano.

Katniss se sonrojó. Estaba sintiéndose avergonzada por la forma que Alice se expresó de Isabella.

—ella no era así… mi hermana solo está enamorada de Edward. —justificó la conducta extraña de su hermana.

— ¿y a ti no te gusta mi hermano?

Katniss balbuceó, no sabía que decir, ni que contestar. Bueno, si lo sabía y muy a regañadientes contesto.

—el… me está empezando a gustar… —musitó coloreando sus mejillas en un rosado. La sonrisa petulante de Alice no tenía precio.

— ¡lo sabía! —a pesar que era una confirmación, de la boca de Alice. Katniss solo deseo que Edward no le preguntara nada en la hora de biología.

El timbre sonó y el profesor les puso de tarea que leyeran Cumbres borrascosas... Katniss dio fuerte resoplido. Tenía que pedirle el libro favorito de Bella.


	12. Complicaciones

**Complicaciones**

Sus siguientes clases pasaron sin contratiempo. Katniss aun ponía cualquier canción que se le viniera a la mente. Cuando era la hora del receso se fue hacia la cafetería, en su charola se sirvió lo que se le parecía un poco antojable. Vio como alguien le ponía una rebanada de pizza.

—Edward me pidió que te comprara el almuerzo del día de hoy. —explicó Alice con una sonrisa. Katniss aún estaba asombrada, pero se encogió los hombros sin saber que hacer o decir. Alice la acompañó hasta la mesa.

— ¿no te vas a sentar en tu mesa? —preguntó Katniss señalando la mesa de los Cullen.

—hoy no, además que yo soy la excusa para que mi hermano pueda estar aquí sin que nadie sospeche.

Katniss no entendió muy bien lo que planeaban los hermanos Cullen, vio que Alice dejó su charola en la mesa, y empezó a sacar una libreta con varios colores.

— ¿me prestas tu libreta de dibujos? —pidió.

Katniss asintió. Sacó su libreta y alzó la vista para ver porque había mucho silencio. Casi la mayoría de los alumnos la estaban viendo. Su hermana la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, mientras Jessica le susurraba algo en el oído, y Ángela le dio una sonrisa sincera. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa y regresó a su almuerzo. No tardó ni ocho minutos para que Edward se sentara en la mesa. Katniss trató de no parecer alegre al verlo ahí. De nuevo ya estaba sintiendo la mirada de todos los alumnos.

— ¿dime que no estás leyendo mi mente? —habló en tono de súplica.

—No, llevo una media hora sin poder escucharte —dijo lastimosamente. Pero con una mueca de descontento.

Katniss suspiró. Alice le sonrió cómplice.

— ¿podrías no leer mi mente? —pidió fulminándolo con la mirada, no le gustaba que sus secretos salieran al flote. La hacía sentir nerviosa que haya gente que tenga el poder de lastimarla.

Edward y Alice soltaron una risita. Fue Alice la que decidió hablar primero.

—eso es imposible para Edward, te encuentra fascinante. Eres como su Presea.

—Hey —respondieron los dos juntos. Katniss se sonrojó.

— ¡Wow! —Su tono era un poco alto para que solo escucharan ellos— hasta coordinan al momento de hablar —canturreó Alice. Katniss sentía la cara enrojecer. Sintió como el pie de Edward, la unía discretamente con la de ella. Era un toque discreto pero íntimo.

— ¿no van a fingir comer? —preguntó Katniss queriendo apartar la tensión que estaba sintiendo al estar con Edward.

Alice hizo una cara de asco mientras se llevaba un poco de ensalada a la boca.

— ¿tan mal sabe?

— ¿has probado la ceniza? —contestó Alice con otra respuesta. Katniss asintió—. Algo parecido sabe esto.

Katniss sintió curiosidad y volteó a ver a Edward.

— ¿tengo una duda?

Edward dejó de mirar hacia adelante para verla fijamente.

— ¿Cuál?

—si sabe tan mal… ¿Por qué lo hacen? —vio como Alice dio una risita al igual que Edward, pero Edward su sonrisa era más burlesca.

— ¿ya te he dicho que me fascinas?

Katniss volvió a sonrojarse.

—No, me lo ha dicho Alice —respondió escuetamente mientras le daba un trago a su pizza.

—lo hacemos para no llamar la atención, es para encajar y no levantar sospechas.

Katniss asintió y se sintió un poco tonta al preguntar eso.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Edward.

Katniss lo miró por un momento, vio que Alice seguía copiando los demás vestidos que encontraba en su libreta.

—En nada en especial —respondió aun con la vista clavada en lo que estaba haciendo Alice—. Veo que te gustó el vestido —le comentó a Alice, tratando de no ver a Edward. Edward que seguía rozando su pie con la de ella en círculos.

—sí, quiero confeccionarlo, pero no sé qué color es, ya que lo dibujaste en carboncillo. —Katniss sonrió, a pesar de no saber de moda, en su mente venían imágenes de un hombre moreno con mucho delineador dorado en los parpados. Y así como el hombre le explicaba el color de las telas y que tipo de telas era.

—es satín marfil, y los lazos que ves ahí, son de color crema. —señaló con su dedo. Vio como Alice y Edward la veían con cara perpleja. Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Gracias —dijo Alice y empezó a colorear su boceto. Edward seguía observándola, había detenido el continuo roce de sus pies.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó brusca.

—nada.

De refilón vio que Alice musitaba algo demasiado bajo y se burlaba de Edward. Katniss empezó a darle más bocados a su piza para después terminarla. Alice discretamente le dio su ensalada.

Katniss tuvo otro flash, estaba ella comiendo con varias personas y al momento de querer repetir, una mujer regordeta habla:

—No, no y no. No quieren que lo eches todo en el escenario _-_ -responde la mujer, pero le da un panecillo más sin que nadie lo vea, por debajo de la mesa, para hacerle saber que está de su parte.

El recuerdo se esfuma y nota que los hermanos Cullen la observan.

— ¿estás bien? —fue Alice la que preguntó mientras le daba leve palmadas.

—Si… solo, estoy espaciando por mi mente —respondió.

Katniss ve a Edward que estaba observándola con un a profundidad. Que la hizo sentir un poco incomoda. _"Deja de mirarme"_ vio como Edward desvió la mirada como una orden. Katniss rápido unió los puntos.

—no. Leas. Mi. Mente —siseó un poco molesta y con ganas de salir de la cafetería.

Alice empacó sus cosas para después, levantarse e irse de la mesa. Katniss no se había dado cuenta en que momento Alice había cambiado las charolas.

—Lo siento — Edward se disculpó con mesura. Katniss sabía que no lo sentía en absoluto. Como deseaba tener la mente de su hermana.

Edward soltó una risita.

— ¿solo la mente? —preguntó interesado.

— ¿o cuerpo? —Respondió con otra pregunta—. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta? ¿O animal te gusta cazar?

Katniss se lamentó por la estúpida pregunta y también por el estúpido sonrojo que apareció en cara. Pero agradecía a Edward por ayudarla a cambiar de tema y retomar una plática neutra según ella.

—El puma —respondió casi instantáneamente.

— ¿puma? ¿Por qué?

—bueno, alimentarse de animales que no se defienden es aburrido.

Katniss asintió en compresión. Siempre le gustaba cazar los patos y cualquier otro animal cuando estaban en movimiento ya que tenía ese ataque de adrenalina.

Esa conversación los hizo que no pusieran atención a su alrededor. Habían creado una burbuja personal alrededor de ellos. Era algo tonto para Katniss, pero estaba produciendo demasiada noradrenalina, que la hacía estar feliz, alegre y cada rato reír por los chistes de vampiros que contaba Edward.

Esa opresión en su pecho de nuevo vibró y esa calidez que sentía al estar con Edward, que no sabía cómo explicarlo; era inefable. ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

— ¿para qué quiere un vampiro un tractor? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

— ¿aprender a manejarlo? —respondió con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus pies con la de Edward.

—no. —Edward se puso serio—. Para sembrar miedo.

Katniss se tapó la boca para evitar carcajearse demasiado fuerte.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Edward levantándose y ayudando a Katniss a levantarse— vamos a llegar con retraso.

Katniss asintió mientras observaba el lugar, era cierto. La cafetería estaba sola, solo ellos y el personal de cafetería. Katniss levantó su mochila y fue a paso apresurado a su siguiente clase.

* * *

 **:::**

Cuando llegaron al salón, Katniss se sonrojó al tener todas las miradas y una llamada de atención por parte del maestro. Vio de refilón como su hermana la veía con una cara de curiosidad y envidia mientras se mordía los labios. Katniss había olvidado lo que Alice le comentó hace horas. Estar con Edward la hacía olvidar varias cosas, Edward le dio una sonrisa ufana casi imperceptible. Ambos se sentaron en su mesa. Edward se sentó muy cerca de ella, casi procurando tener contacto. El maestro puso la película y cuando las luce se apagaron, no pudieron evitar tomarse de las manos.

Ambos soltaron cierto alivio al sentir el contacto del uno al otro. Edward le daba caricias circulares en sus nudillos mientras Katniss fingía poner atención a la película. Vio que Edward también fingía poner atención a la película. Al igual que en la cafetería tenían los pies entrelazados.

"¿quieres escuchar el chiste?" pensó para comprobar si Edward seguía leyéndola y el asintió.

"¿Cuál es el colmo de un vampiro?"

Edward fingió pensar, y negó.

"competir con el chupa-cabras"

Vio como Edward rio tintineante, le apretó la mano más fuerte. Se sentía bien estar en sintonía con alguien que te entendía. Se la pasó casi toda la hora poniendo atención a lo que pasaba en la película. Sin proponérselo se olvidó de un instante de que estaba tomada de las manos de Edward, y que su piel fría le daba cierto alivio. Cuando tomo conciencia de lo que estaba pensando volteó a ver a su compañero de mesa. Él estaba observándola con una mirada tan penetrante y sus ojos detallaban posesión.

La clase terminó, y ella empezó a recoger sus cosas al igual que Edward. "adelántate, mi hermana va a querer preguntarme algo" le dijo mentalmente. Edward estaba renuente pero Katniss le dio una mirada fulminante y asintió haciendo un puchero.

No terminaba de poner sus lápices cuando su hermana se acercó. Tenía la cara escrita de "celos". A pesar que su cara mostraba sus emociones, fingió en poner una cara indiferente.

— ¿estas saliendo con Cullen? —soltó de bocajarro. Katniss estaba sorprendida por la pregunta directa de su hermana.

—no. —contestó con sinceridad. Y es que era cierto, no estaban saliendo y de hecho apenas se estaba conociendo.

— ¿Por qué entraron juntos a la clase?

—mmm… —odiaba mentir, pero tenía que ser convincente o si no iba tener más complicaciones con su hermana— porque estábamos sentados en la misma mesa en la cafetería.

— ¿segura que no están saliendo?

—no, Alice su hermana; me pidió prestado mis dibujos, y su hermano se sentó con nosotros. Él aprovechó para preguntarme de las clases que tenemos juntos. —Katniss se lamentó al decir la última palabra al ver como su hermana rechinó los dientes al mencionar "juntos".

Bella estuvo un rato taladrándola con la mirada, Katniss uso todo el auto control para desviar la mirada y revelar esa culpa que estaba sintiendo. Y eso la hizo recordar de lo que le dijo Alice.

—deberás, Alice me mencionó que ayer te vieron…

Ya no pudo comentar más, ya que empezó a sonrojarse y quitar esa mirada envidiosa.

—sí, la vi comprando en una boutique.

—Si es lo que ella dijo —contestó como si fuera cierto. Katniss tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la salida—. Te veo en el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegó a la clase de español, se encontró con Edward un poco ansioso. Tenía los ojos negros e irradiaba cierto peligro.

— ¿Edward? —Preguntó un poco preocupada— ¿estás bien?

—si… ¿estás bien? —preguntó el.

—Si —le dio una sonrisa— ¿ya no puedes leer mi mente? —adivinó.

—sí, es frustrante no saber dónde estás.

—no te preocupes estoy a tu lado.

La clase de español se la pasaron hablando varias frases, Edward era muy bueno enseñando. Aun con las manos entrelazadas imperceptiblemente para los demás, estaban escribiendo todo lo que decía la maestra Goff. A la hora de salida ambos estaba reticentes en separarse.

— ¿hasta mañana? —preguntó Edward aun sin alejarse.

Katniss analizó lo que iba hacer esa tarde y se le ocurrió que podría aprender muchas cosas de Edward.

—iré a cazar y a pescar. —dijo indiferente y trató de sonar indiferente casi casual—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? No es a la reserva —dijo un poco apresurada al notar que Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿segura?

—claro… somos amigos. —trató de ocultar su nerviosismo y el sonrojo que tenía.

—Claro —contestó el no muy seguro.

—te veo en una en la intercepción que está cerca de mi casa —confirmó.

El asintió. Con reticencia se separaron, ella se fue hacia donde estaba su hermana esperando. Vio que Alice le sonría cómplice y ella le dio una sonrisa sincera. En el camino bello la escudriñaba y Katniss aprovechó para hacer un poco de tarea.

—por cierto, ¿me puedes prestar tu libro de cumbres borrascosas?

—nosotros ya pasamos ese libro. Claro —respondió su hermana.

—nosotros apenas estamos con ello y Hamlet —propuso una plática de conversación fiable. Los estudios.

—estamos ahora con Réquiem For a Nun de Faulkner.

— ¿será por qué vas en literatura avanzada?

Ambas rompieron en carcajadas.

—pueda ser… creo que soy más de leer por gusto que por necesidad.

—lo heredaste de papá, y lo de necesidad lo heredé de Raneé.

— ¿creo que tienes más cosas en común con mamá?

—No creo, tengo más rasgos físicos y cosas en común con papá —concluyó como un hecho, no le gustaba saber que se aparecía a su madre… era inverosímil.

—creo que tengo un poco del carácter de Charlie y tu un poco de mamá.

—a lo mejor, pero lo dudo. Reneé en esta ocasión me daría la razón. ¿Te importaría si me llevo tu libro a pescar?

— ¿vas a ir a pescar? —preguntó un poco confusa.

—sí, quiero distraerme.

—ayer fuiste atacada por un lobo. ¿Estas segura de ir?

Katniss se había olvidado de aquella mentira que le había dicho a su padre ayer. ¿Cómo diablos se le olvido ese dato importante?

—Sí... —dijo un poco dudosa—. Ayer fui me paso porque me adentre demasiado hacia la reserva Quiluete. Hoy pienso ir rio abajo.

Bella asintió en aprobación. Cuando llegaron, Katniss se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda y flexible. Cuando ya iba a la salida se encuentra con la camioneta negra de los Black´s. Katniss les dio una sonrisa torcida por la situación.

—Katniss, un gusto verte de nuevo.

Ella solo asintió y se acercó cautelosamente mientras ayudaba a Jacob acomodar la silla. Vio de refilón que Bella se asomaba por la ventana. Le musitó algo a Jacob para que tuviera una oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Bella.

Al final sonrió al ver que Edward estaba escondido entre los arbustos del sendero. Ambos sonrieron, Katniss no tardó en unir sus manos con la de él. El alivio que sintió al tenerlo cerca se le hizo extraño pero lo dejó pasar por esta ocasión.


End file.
